Titans and Gods: Awakening
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Another war between Titans and Gods is brewing as the Teen Titans and their allies fight to stop the Earth and Heavens from ending the world as they know it. RobxStar, SpeedyxWG, BBxRae, CyxBee
1. Overture

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter 1: Overture

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

Note: Since the Teen Titans cartoon does not exactly fit with the Justice League timeline, I'm just gonna use the old fanfiction fallback and say it's an AU Justice League, especially since Teen Titans really doesn't fit in with other DCAU continuity.

* * *

Robin mentally thanked his years of acrobatic training as he dodged another flurry of fireballs. Unfortunately, the heat had already melted through the two bo staffs he had brought with him, leaving him with nothing left to defend himself. Silently he cursed upon seeing the end of buildings ahead, calculating the jump across the highway to the next one. It would be a miracle if he made it, but that's why he carried birdarangs, wasn't it? 

He jumped off the building, hoping his legs would provide enough leverage. It didn't even come close. Before he could reach towards his utility belt, two strong arms caught him. "Do not worry, I have got you, Robin."

"Nice timing, Starfire," he grinned up at her as she turned them around towards the villain. The fire wielder was laughing psychotically on top of city hall, the floor beneath him covered in flames that licked at his legs, jumping to attack the other approaching team members.

Beast Boy's only option was to attack from the air, and a green hawk descended on the pyromaniac as he laughed. "C'mon, mate is that the best you can do?"

Cyborg's sonic cannon burst through the flames, and would have hit the man square on if there hadn't been a force field of some type surrounding him. "Blimey, you didn't think it'd be that easy, didja?"

"Azarath metrion zynthos!" Raven lifted up several nearby trashcans, tossing them at the aussie.

They melted within a foot of him. "Nice try, Sheila." He shot back a long blast of flames, and horrifying her, went right through her shield. The only thing that saved her from third degree burns was Beast Boy grabbing her wrist, turning her around and shielding her face from the heat, leaving to the first to burn a hole through her cloak.

From his Air Starfire view, Robin threw several ice disks, which didn't do anything. The alien princess landed after firing off a barrage of starbolts from her eyes. "All at once guys!" Robin ordered, but before anyone could even begin their attacks, something stopped them dead.

It was Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" and it was coming from their enemy. "Scuze me, mates," the pyro requested, pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open. "'lo? Oh, hey! I have to what? Really? Oh, bloody hell. Ok, I'll be righ' there." He closed it with a sigh. "Sorry, but we'll have to continue this fun another time."

"NO!" Robin ordered, jumping at him as the fire and the man disappeared. He landed on his knees, growling at his own stupidity. "Dammit!" his fist punched the ground.

"Man, this is the third time this week and we haven't even been able to hit the guy!" Cyborg complained, looking at the surroundings. "If he didn't cause so much property damage, I'd think he wasn't even real!"

Raven held her cloak up furiously, the large whole obvious. "Does this look like something that wasn't even real?"

"So what do we do now?" Starfire whispered. Everyone looked at their leader for instructions.

"We find him," Robin ordered, measuring the depth of the scorch marks on the roof.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "We don't have any leads. The guy just appears and disappears. Slade left more clues behind!"

Robin twitched, but couldn't deny the claim. "Let's just go back to the tower and see what we can find," Raven told them logically.

"Yeah, and Titans East should be here soon," Beast Boy pointed out. "Maybe they'll be able to help."

"Oh yes! Our friends are on their way," Starfire was excited about the reunion, though she wished that it could have been on better terms.

He nodded slowly. It was a blow to his ego and his pride to have to call in other superheroes to have to fight _his _enemies, protect _his _city. Unfortunately, there wasn't a choice anymore. This man wasn't Slade; he didn't have a great purpose of taking over the world. All he wanted was some fun. The only problem was that fun involved arson, which lead to death and loss of property. "Let's go."

As the five headed home, each focused on the Tower ahead, a beacon of hope even in the midday sun. Luckily, their friends hadn't yet arrived, and the Titans settled into a normal routine. Raven went to change her cloak then settled on the couch with a book, Beast Boy and Cyborg began the daily battle over the remote, and Robin went to the mainframe computer, punching in data while Starfire looked over his shoulder.

Cyborg having effectively won the remote, Beast Boy pouted over to the computer as if that had been his plan all along. "So, do we have anything?"

"Nothing," Robin groaned. "It's another dead end."

The mechanical man looked over uneasily. "Robbie, I mean, we're stuck but maybe someone else knows something." At his teammates' questioning looks, he continued, "You've worked with some of the big time heroes before."

"I'm not calling the Batman."

"I'm just sayin'…"

"I'm NOT calling the Batman!" He gripped the edge of the table angrily; everyone knew that the two had had a falling out, but none knew of the details.

Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Robin…"

Taking a deep breath, he willed his heart to stop pounding so ferociously. "I won't call Batman, but I will call Superman," Robin compromised, running a hand through his heavily gelled hair.

"Works for me," Beast Boy grinned.

Pressing some buttons on the computer, the sound of a dial tone filled the room until the screen was filled with a beautiful teenage girl who stared at a fixed spot on the opposite wall, voice coate with boredom, "This is the Justice League Watchtower, Wonder Girl speaking. How can I help you?"

"Wonder Girl?" Robin blinked at the screen. "I didn't know you were in the Justice League."

"Oh, hi, Robin!" She looked up, blue eyes brightening. "I'm not. Apparently, when your sister is Wonder Woman and you get suspended for two weeks you don't get to stay at home and hang out, as said sister told the Batman, who said I would be better used at work here."

He winced. "I sympathize."

Wonder Girl shrugged, pushing her black hair behind her shoulders. "So, you obviously didn't call to chat me up. What can I help you with?"

"We actually need to talk to Superman," Cyborg told her, trying not to drool over the equipment he saw in the room. To his side, a speechless Beast Boy was still staring at the gorgeous young woman, not worrying about his own puddle of saliva.

"Sure, let's see if I can find him," she smiled, then turned to a computer at her right, biting her bottom lip. "Please don't let this blow up…" A few minutes later, she turned back to the Titans. "I'm sorry, but he's not here. Do you want to leave a message?"

Robin sighed. "Could you just tell him to call the Titans when he gets in?"

Wonder Girl nodded. "Oh, yeah, I was reading about you guys in the newspaper. All alone, fighting crime...That sounds so cool."

"You should come visit sometime!" Beast Boy finally spoke up.

She looked equally excited at the prospect. "I'd love to."

A feminine voice came from behind her, "Love to what?" The person leaned down and looked at the screen, revealing Wonder Woman. Raven, who had been watching the conversation, telekinetically lifted a bucket underneath Beast Boy to catch the fountains of drool.

"Go visit the Teen Titans," Wonder Girl explained to her sister. "Since they're teen superheroes. Like me."

The older Amazon smiled. "Yes, I understand that. Hello, Robin."

"Hey, Wonder Woman."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange a visit. But right now, you're supposed to be working," Wonder Woman pointed out, tiara catching the fluorescent lights.

Wonder Girl nodded sadly. "Ok…"

Her big sister gave a little sigh, then smiled. "Or you can go into the other room and talk to your friends and I'll do this for a little bit."

"You're the best, Diana," the younger girl grinned. "Let me just transfer you guys." She pushed a few buttons and the Titans were staring at an empty room in a different part of the watchtower.

"Hey, Titans!" Bumblebee announced from the entranceway to the great room, raising an eyebrow at everyone settled around the computer. "Well, isn't this welcoming."

Aqualad stood behind Raven on the couch and asked, "What are they doing?"

"Talking to a pretty girl," she told them. "This could take a while."

"Pretty girl, huh?" Speedy grinned. "My specialty."

It was at that moment that the pretty girl came into the room and her eyes widened at the new people. "Speedy! Aqualad! Hi!"

The archer walked closer to the screen. "Hey, Wonder Babe!"

Robin gave him a look. "Wonder Babe?"

"Oh, you're just jealous because you can't call her that."

"How are you, Wonder Girl?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm…suspended," she sighed. "You're so lucky you don't have to go to school."

Speedy smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "So come join Titans East. I'll make it worth your while."

"I support it," Bumblebee told her with a smile. "I hate being the only girl with these guys."

Wonder Girl pushed her black hair behind her shoulders. "I'd really love to come see you all. Especially since you're all there at the same time."

From the hallway, the Martian Manhunter called, "Wonder Girl, I need your help in here."

"I've got to go," she smiled. "But I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" She hung up and the Titans were left with a blank screen.

"I love that girl," Speedy sighed happily, leaning against the computer. "Oh, right, we have a problem, don't we? What was that again?"

Bumblebee flew over and grabbed Speedy by the ear, dragging him over to the meeting table as the redhead moaned about the pain of her sharp nails digging into his flesh. "So, why don't you explain about what's going on?"

The rest of the superheroes gathered around the circular table. "Before we start, I have a question," Beast Boy told them. "How do you," he pointed to Robin, Speedy and Aqualad, "know Wonder Girl? Or more importantly, Wonder Woman?"

"Because," Aqualad replied simply, leaning back in his chair, "Everyone loves Diana."

Beast Boy blinked. "What?"

"Listen, when you were in the Doom Patrol it was a team. You didn't need to call in other superheroes to help," Robin explained. "But for us it was just us and our mentors. So whenever we needed help, Diana—Wonder Woman—was called."

Speedy nodded. "Yeah, Green Arrow would always call her if Black Canary was busy. She even came to our New Years party a couple times. Of course, Robbie over there saw her more than anyone else and it's not because Batman needed 'help'."

"Shut up," Robin scowled.

"Oh, don't try to deny it!" Speedy told him. "Ollie was saying all the time that there had to be more than just a professional relationship between Batman and Diana. Not that he could blame Bats."

Before Robin could say anything, Aqualad cut in, "Even Aquaman knew it. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman: the big three. Always together."

"And that means you got to see Wonder Girl more than the rest of us," Speedy grumbled, putting his feet on the table. "Lucky bastard."

"As interesting as this all is," Raven began, "I think there's something more that we need to discuss."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes. That horrible man with the fire."

"We don't really know much about him," Cyborg began. "He pretty much shows up, burns the hell out of wherever he is, gets a call on his cell phone and just disappears."

"What about the phone?" Bee suggested. "Anyway to track it, Sparky?"

The mechanical man shook his head. "Nah, it's just one of those ones you get at 7-11 and buy minute cards for."

"When you say he disappears, what do you mean by that?" Aqualad asked.

"Just that: He disappears! There's a cloud of smoke and POOF he's gone," Beast Boy grumbled.

Raven nodded. "And the way he wields the fire is inhuman. Either it's not fire or…"

"What makes you say that?" Bee asked.

"It was able to go through my shields. He burned one of my cloaks."

The news was greeted by silence. Speedy glanced over the other Titan's leader. "You think this is part of something bigger, don't you? If you didn't, you wouldn't've called us."

Robin looked over at the speedsters who were playing with Silkie. "Mas, Menos, can you get me that?" He pointed to a long sheet of rolled up paper in the kitchen. It was in his hand within a second. "Gracias."

He rolled it out onto the table, revealing a map of Western Europe and part of the Atlantic Ocean. "We're almost positive that he came from there," Robin pointed to a city circled multiple times in pencil.

"What makes you think that?" Speedy blinked.

"Because two weeks ago the entire city was burned to the ground. They couldn't put the fire out for three days, and even if the entire city had been coated in gasoline, it wouldn't have burned that fast or that hot," he explained. "And in the few days before hand people were complaining of an uneasiness in the air; animals fled, tremors were felt."

The Titans East looked over the map. "What about the other circles?" Bee asked, pointing to one north of the original town and another one in the ocean to the west.

"Other places that have been going through the same thing, minus the arson," Cyborg explained.

Aqualad nodded. "There was something going on there," he pointed to that section of the Atlantic. "Aquaman said that he was going to check it out, but I don't think he ever got to it."

"So what does this leave us with?" Speedy asked.

Starfire sighed. "We do not want to have to fly all the way out there just to find that it is another end that is dead."

"Dudes, even if we did go, what would we be looking for?" Beast Boy sighed.

Robin nodded. "For right now, we want to try and capture this guy and keep an eye on those spots. If anything else happens out there, we'll be on our way. We want you to be here not only to help us with the pyromaniac, but also if we need to get up and leave suddenly."

Bumblebee grinned. "No problem, Robin. It's been quiet in Steel City lately and we were talking the other day about how we needed to come see you guys, anyway. So let's not spoil this whole visit with talk about work."

"Oh, yes!" Starfire agreed, clapping her hands together. "We should enjoy our time with our friends."

Running a hand through his hair, Robin smiled at the table. "Who's up for pizza?"

"Alright!" Beast Boy stood up. "Hey, Aqualad, bet I can kick your butt in Samurai Ninjas 7."

"You wish!"

The Titans got up one by one until it was just Speedy and Robin at the table. He looked over at the archer, who was smiling lightly. "What are you grinning about?"

"Wonder Girl. Spandex never looked so good." His grin widened as he imagined the red halter-top.

"You're an idiot. Diana would kill you. Heck, Donna might kill you," Robin insisted, referring to Wonder Girl by her civilian name.

The redhead glared at him. "Oh, she would not. Just because you guys were two peas in a pod all those years ago doesn't mean you know what she's thinking. I mean, I talked to her three weeks ago and from what I heard today that was the first time you talked to her in over a year and it was an accident."

Robin was silent; he knew that he'd severed many relationships when he cut ties with Batman. He didn't need Speedy bringing it up.

Speedy realized that he'd probably said something wrong. "But I guess it looks like we have more in common than we thought."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We both like women who could kill us in one blow," he glanced over at Starfire, who was being serenaded by Mas y Menos. "God sure knew what he was doing when he made our princesses, huh? And I bet they're both warriors outside of the battlefield too, if you catch my drift."

Robin buried his head in his hands. "Why do you insist on saying things I can never unhear?"

Speedy pat his back, chuckling, then sat on the couch, announcing, "I play winner!"

Three hours and four pizzas later, the Titans were lazing around and hoping against hope that they'd get the night off. Cyborg had popped a movie in, and everyone was crowding around, passing bowls of popcorn and enjoying the mindless video.

About fifteen minutes into it, Robin got up off the edge of the couch as stealthily as he had been taught. He needed fresh air and decided to take a seat on the roof; it was his favorite place in the tower and as much as he frequented it, especially after a hard day, his friends knew to find him there automatically.

He stared out at the water, enjoying the cool, salty breeze. A head rested against his shoulder right and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, Starfire."

"Were you not having fun?" She looked up at him, green eyes worried.

"No, I'm glad that they're here," His heart beat faster as her silky hair tickled his skin. "Just needed some fresh air, time to think."

It was another way of saying that he just wanted some time alone, but she didn't move. She knew that he didn't mean she had to go. The silent understanding between the two of them was something she loved about their relationship. From the moment they met, her poor English had never been as big of a barrier as it could have been.

"Robin…" she pulled on his cape suddenly. "Look!" Something was flying in quickly from the skies above. Standing quickly, her hands glowed green.

Before she could fly off, Robin grabbed her wrist, keeping her down. "Star, wait, it's ok." She looked at him in confusion, then turned towards the descending beam of light as it landed on the roof in front of them.

Superman stood, with his arms crossed over his chest and a light smile on his lips. "You called?"

* * *

A/N: I have decided to follow in the tradition of DC bad guys being based on Marvel characters (mostly good guys). This one shouldn't be that hard to guess, but a cookie if you can figure it out. Oh, and Wonder Girl isn't an original character, I promise. She's an original Titan (my favorite one), the writers of the show just decided to ignore her existance.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter 2: Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Robin smiled, holding out his hand, which the older man shook firmly. "But can I, um, ask you a question?" 

"Of course," Superman nodded.

"What's with the pink duffle bag?"

A figure flew up behind the Man of Steel. "Actually, that would be mine," Wonder Girl grinned. She landed on the roof gracefully, clothed in the red body suit dotted with gold stars, the famous W in the middle of her gold wire belt and knee high black boots with heels that were equally dangerous. The Boy Wonder stared at her in shock before she asked, "What? No hug?"

Two super strong arms wrapped around her. "It is so nice to meet you, new friend!"

"You must be Starfire," Wonder Girl realized, returning the hug with equal force. "It's nice to meet you too." After the alien let go, Robin took his turn with the Amazon princess. "I missed you, Dick," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too," He held her for a second, before pulling away.

"Why don't we all go inside and you can tell me what this is about," Superman suggested. Robin nodded and led them downstairs to the great room where everyone continued to watch their movie.

Starfire switched on the lights, ignoring everyone's glares. "Look who we found!"

"Superman!" Cyborg stared.

"Donna!" Speedy ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled happily. When he succeeded in making himself dizzy, he set her down and looked at the big guy. "Oh, hey, Clark."

"Roy," he nodded to the redhead.

The leader of Titans East approached the new girl, a friendly smile on her face. "Hey, Wonder Girl, I'm Bumblebee."

Wonder Girl shook the outstretched hand, adjusting the lasso at her waist. "Oh, please, call me Donna."

"We can do introductions later," Robin told them, ignoring the looks at his harsh tone as he lead Superman over to the meeting table. "I'm sorry to have to call you out like this. We really just ran out of options."

"I know that you wouldn't have called unless it was important, Robin." He understood that the boy had established Bruce's pride over the years, rarely asking for help.

"There's a pyromaniac on the loose and he's more powerful than you'd imagine someone with a lighter to be," Beast Boy grumbled. The rest of the Titans filled him in on the story, trying to remember any details and relay them to Superman.

He sat in the chair, turning the information over and over again in his mind before sighing in defeat. "I can't think of what it would be. I'm sorry." Feeling something pull on his leg, he glanced down where Mas and Menos were holding out a roll of paper.

"_Mapa!_" they insisted.

"Right, the map," Robin groaned at his own stupidity. "We've pretty much pinpointed where this originated from, but we're not sure what to do about it."

As everyone began to pour over it once more, calculating the longitude and latitude, Aqualad glanced at Wonder Girl, noticing an odd look on her face. "Something wrong, Donna?"

"No, I guess not. It's just that I'm sure I've seen that before."

The table turned to stare at her. "You've seen this before?" Raven asked slowly.

Hesitantly, the Amazon nodded, brow furrowed in concentration. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that you've seen something before but then you can't remember where? Oh, this is going to bother me all night."

"Maybe it's something you learned in school," Clark suggested, trying to jog her memory.

"That's not it," she shook her head. Her index finger lightly traced the circles Robin had drawn, as if that would help her remember.

Speedy put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you could have learned it in Themyscria?" he suggested.

"If I did, Diana would know it too," she reasoned. "I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"We'll call her," Robin decided, going over to the computer with Clark.

Wonder Girl bit her lip uncertainly and Cyborg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. You're helpin' more'n anyone else has. We might actually have a lead."

"How do I call the Watchtower?" Superman asked the younger superhero who reached over and pushed a big, red button, initiating the dial tone.

"Hey, you said never to push the big, red button!" Beast Boy cried indignantly.

"Exactly," Raven muttered. "We don't need you calling up the Justice League every time you have a paper cut or need help on the crossword puzzle."

The green man glared at her, but was ignored as Wonder Woman picked up their call. "Wonder Woman here."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Diana, but I need your help with something," her sister explained. "It's this map. I know it's familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. We thought maybe you've seen it before."

She nodded. "I'll do whatever I can."

"We're scanning over a copy," Robin told her.

The groups waited on bated breath as Wonder Woman reviewed it on the computer. It only took her a minute before announcing, "This looks like a modern copy of the map of the Elixirs that mother had."

The Titans glanced at each other in confusion as Donna's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, great Hera, that's right."

"What's going on?" Beast Boy looked back and forth between the sisters. "Am I missing something again?"

Wonder Woman looked solemnly over the group as Donna whispered, "I'll tell them, Diana. Thank you." The older woman managed a forced smile before hanging up.

"What are these Elixirs?" Bumblebee asked.

"Um, it's actually the Gaian Elixirs. A story we were told growing up on Paradise Island," Wonder Girl began.

Raven stood up suddenly. "I've read something about that." She walked back into the hallway. Beast Boy followed her immediately, not giving up a chance on seeing Raven's room. The rest of the Titans followed, also curious as to the empath's dwellings.

She searched through books littered on her floor, quietly mumbling to herself. When the volume she was looking for wasn't there, she went to a bare section of her wall and pushed what seemed to be an invisible button. Part of the wall separated then slid into a greater part of the wall, revealing a large room lined with shelves full of books.

"Did you guys know she had this?" Beast Boy asked the other boys.

Robin shook his head, eyes wide behind his mask, as Cyborg ranted, "Man, I helped design this tower and I didn't even know this was here!"

Trigon's daughter wandered through the shelves, looking for exactly what she wanted. "Found it." Sliding it off the shelf, Raven flipped to the index, then the page she wanted, reading off the text, "The Gaian Elixirs: Seeing the destruction done by the Gods among the people, Gaia established four Elixirs strategically placed so those that needed them to contact the Gods with dire need would be able to. The Elixirs give the wielder ultimate power over whatever they're carrying; Hephaestus' fire, Areolas' winds, Poseidon's water, and the power of Gaia herself over the Earth." Raven closed the book.

Roy shrugged. "So we have a crazy dude with a godly power over fire. We can handle it."

"That's the nice version," Donna told them.

"There is a mean version?" Starfire asked, green eyes wide. "What is so nice about this version?"

Wonder Girl sighed. "Not so much a nice version as an incomplete version. Once someone has all the Elixirs they go to the temple of Ouranus, and reawaken the gods, titans, Gaia and Ouranus. Then they petition them for rebirth."

"You have to have death before rebirth," Superman muttered.

"It would essentially be the end of the world as we know it." She took a deep breath. "The gods would end all that is and start anew."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "In other words, we have to stop whoever is looking for these things before they bring about the Apocalypse."

She nodded. "Basically."

"Everyone better get some sleep," Robin ordered. "We've got work to do tomorrow."

He filed out of the bedroom, back into the great room. "Do you want me to stay?" Superman asked, placing a hand lightly on the Teen Wonder's shoulder.

Robin shook his head. "You have your own work to do. Thanks for coming."

"You know I'm only a call away." He nodded to the rest of the Titans before leaving them to examine the map again.

"Alright, Titans, we only have three points on here. Where's the fourth?" Bumblebee questioned.

"And fifth," Aqualad reminded her. "Remember, we have to find the temple of Ouranus as well. If they have all of the Elixirs, there could still be a chance for us to stop them there. "

The eleven teenagers did their best to look over the paper without crowding each other. After only five minutes, Speedy announced, "I give up!" He sat down in one of the chairs. "Don't you remember anything more, Donna?"

"Roy, I couldn't even remember what the map was of," she told him, "Besides, it's going to be off from whatever Mom had back home anyway."

The archer pulled her down to sit in his lap. "Then let's just leave it to the second best detective in the world, shall we?"

Two hours later, after everyone had either collapsed elsewhere or had given up and gone to bed, Robin was still running figurations in his mind. "Man, why don't we just go to bed?" Cyborg protested, "Maybe you'll be refreshed after you get some rest."

"Robin, please, we do not want you to get obsessed with this like you did with Slade," Starfire put a hand on his.

He pulled away. "This isn't Slade, Starfire. This is the end of the world. And not Trigon's end of the world either. The gods will destroy everything because it's their world and they can!" The alien princess looked scared at his sudden outburst. "Star, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just…frustrated."

"We all need some sleep," Raven ordered. "Except maybe this lump." Sometime within the last hour, Beast Boy had transformed into a dog and taken a nap on one of the chairs. She used her telekinesis to push him off, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"If you're going to be useless, at least do it in your room," she shot back.

He glared at her before looking at the map in an attempt to be. "Hey, wait a second." Grabbing the pencil from Robin's hand, he started making little circles on the paper.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Cyborg groaned. "You can't just randomly pick places where you think they might be."

"I'm not!" Beast Boy stood back, pointing to his two points righteously. His teammates, as well as Speedy and Wonder Girl just looked at him like he was crazy. "Look!" Rolling his eyes, he drew lines between all five points.

Everyone finally saw the genius behind the madness. "A perfect pentagram…" Donna whispered.

Raven looked at the green man in shock. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Dude, I rule at connect the dots!"

Robin shook his head, as if trying to figure out why he didn't see that. "Alright, let's get some sleep guys. We're gonna have to stop the end of the world tomorrow."

"Something new and different," Raven muttered and as they walked back to the bedrooms, no one could argue with her.

* * *

Could it get darker than pitch black? That's what Robin wondered as he ran through the darkness. At the moment, he couldn't remember exactly what he was running from, but he was sure it was bad and things would only get worse if it caught him. 

He fought his way through the fog, wondering what was in front of him, or behind him or anywhere. It was lighter beneath his eyelids than around him. That was never a good thing. Suddenly, the ground fell from under him and he was falling up. He crashed through an unforeseen force, feeling as if needles were ripping through his skin.

And then he woke up, sitting in his bed. Sweat poured off his face and on to the blankets below. "Dammit," he cursed. It was the fourth time this week he had woken up from a nightmare and he could never remember what it was about afterwards.

Untangling himself from his sheets, he walked down to the bathroom. Pulling off his mask, Robin splashed cool water on his face. Bloodshot blue eyes stared back at him from the mirror, almost ordering him to get some sleep.

As he walked back towards his room, the sound of laughter from the great room caught his attention. Roy sat on the semi-circular couch, watching television. The redhead looked up. "Couldn't sleep either?" It wasn't a question and Robin didn't bother answering it. Though years of training said that he should be doing something productive with his downtime, such as patrolling, he sat next to his friend on the couch.

Speedy offered him a bowl of cheese puffs, which Robin took eagerly, shoving the junk food in his mouth. "So, what do you think Heaven will be like?" Speedy asked.

He choked on the cheese balls. "What?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't mean to be cryptic or anything, I was just curious."

"You don't think we're going to win this?"

"Damn, Dick," he grumbled, deciding not to use codenames for such a personal conversation, "These are gods, and demi-gods, and the very beings that created all life on this planet. I'm not exactly optimistic."

He sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Don't be like that. We have to fight this."

The redhead shrugged. "I'm not saying we're not going to. I just think that we also have to realize that there's a good chance we're going to get our asses kicked and the world won't be here. So maybe we should concentrate a little bit on those things that we always promised we'd do before we die." He smirked at the Teen Wonder, "Including that thing that everyone wants to do before they die."

Dick snorted. "You're such a pig. Is that why you insisted on tucking Donna in and told her she could crawl into your bed if needed?"

"If you're gonna aim, aim high. And you really can't get much higher than Donna. You're not going to go all big brother on me, are you, man? Because I really don't need that right now, and you know I care about her, and—"

"Save it, Roy." He held up his hand to signal Speedy to shut up. "Listen, you know that there will be scores of superheroes on your ass if you hurt Wonder Woman's sister. I'll just make sure I get to you first."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. You'd probably be more lenient than Diana anyway."

The two sat in silence for a while, each immersed in their own thoughts. "I know that we could die," Dick told him softly. "It's just not something I want to think about."

"Are you gonna call him?" There was no need to say who "him" was. "I mean, if we know that this isn't going to work."

"I don't know. I guess it all depends on what Clark tells him. I mean, Superman's really the closest thing Bruce has to a friend. Are you gonna call Ollie?"

He opened a can of soda for himself before tossing one to the black-haired boy. "I'm not fighting with Ollie. At least no more than usual." He sighed. "What do you think is worse: knowing that the end of the world is going to happen or not knowing and being surprised when you wind up dead?"

Robin thought the question over. "I don't know. They usually say that ignorance is bliss, but I don't think that's the case. At least this way we get to try. Even if we fail, we have the chance to do everything we've always wanted to do before we die."

Roy nodded, electing not to share his opinion as he ran a hand through his short hair. "You know, there has to be some good side to this."

Dick coughed into his drink, the bubbles going up his nose. "A good side to the end of the world?"

"I dunno. Well, I guess we don't have to worry about missing anyone if they die, right?"

Picking up the bowl of cheese puffs, he dumped them over the archer's head. "Shut up, Roy."

The two teenage superheroes sat and enjoyed each other's company as the sun rose in the horizon, greeting what could be one of their last days.

* * *

A/N: I don't think that's a real myth, though it could be. Comic books have never been very concerned about staying true to mythology anyway. Oh, and map in Spanish really is "mapa" which I actually had to translate using bablefish. My three years of Spanish really paid off. 

This is the first time I've ever attempted writing for Superman. I'm sorry if he's completely out of character.

I'm a big fan of the Titans comics (which is currently Outsiders, starring Dick and Roy). One of the main things I think they forgot in the show was to give Robin a male best friend. He has Starfire, which is all good and fine, but she's not exactly the best person to have guy talk with. The creators, I suppose, did this, on purpose so that they wouldn't have to chance an inappropriate conversation for the kiddies' ears. Luckily, I am here to solve that problem! As a teenage girl, though, I can only guess what teenage guys talk about. This is my guess.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Starrydreamz: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Tigerchic121: Good to see that other people like Speedy/Wonder Girl together.

The Girl Wonder: I adore Donna; I'd be hard pressed to write something without her. Thank you for reading.

Neilie: I know what you mean about Donna being Donna. Anyone could write something saying she's Wonder Girl, but it's not the same if she doesn't act like it. I pretty much already responded to you on the forum, so I have nothing more to say.

DOJ: No, I'm not abandoning Wishful Thinking. The next chapter is almost finished (one page left, I'm pretty certain) but it's on my other computer, which is dead thanks to the stupid hurricane. I'm gonna do the best I can with the JLA, but it'll be my first attempt at writing them. Here's a cookie for recognizing our dear friend John. And no, Donna isn't going to come between Robin and Star in any way; she's with Roy in this, all the way.

Whylime: A cookie for you for recognizing Pyro! I adore Wonder Girl, I would feel bad for not including her. It's nice to know other people like her too.


	3. Wet and Wild

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter 3: Wet and Wild

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

* * *

Eventually, Robin and Speedy fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken a few short hours later. Cyborg stopped whistling as he caught a glimpse of the pair on the couch and eyed his friends warily, wondering which one was snoring. The fact that Roy had fallen asleep with his head landing in the empty snack bowl didn't help as he tried to keep from laughing. Leaning between the two from behind the couch, Cy asked loudly, "What's up, ya'll?" 

The two snapped awake, immediately attempting to make themselves presentable. Robin rubbed his eyes and desperately slipped his mask back on as Speedy mumbled, "We were um, just watching..." He looked up at the TV to see a rerun of Hamtaro. "Uh…"

"The news!" Robin covered quickly, fumbling for the remote at his side. "You know what happens when you lean on the buttons…"

Cyborg smirked, openly amused. "Yeah, ok. If that's what's you wanna go with, I'll play along." He walked towards the kitchen as the two teenagers turned red; it was embarrassing enough to fall asleep on the couch, let alone the day before they were going to stop the end of the world.

"So, uh, do I have time to get in a quick shower before breakfast?" Roy asked, knowing that he probably had cheese powder all over him. No matter who you were fighting, there wasn't a villain alive who would find him intimidating like that. Plus, he certainly wasn't going to allow Donna to see him less than perfect. On top of it all, if Aqualad was feeling particularly evil, he would snap a picture of the scene and threaten to send it to Green Arrow and the Justice League as blackmail. For a brief moment he wondered why he considered the swimmer one of his best friends.

"Go ahead," Cy said from inside the refrigerator as he began pulling eggs, milk and other ingredients out.

As the redhead moved to the hallway, Robin called after him, "Don't use up all the hot water!" Speedy just waved him off and Robin scowled at his retreating figure, planning revenge in case he had to take a cold shower. "Anything I can help with?"

He considered it for a moment. "I was gonna make some waffles, but you can start fryin' up the bacon." Dick nodded and started up the stove. While he didn't know how to cook much (having a gourmet butler for half your life can do that to you), that was one of the few things he'd mastered.

Bumblebee was the first of the other Titans to wake up and stole the first batch of waffles from under Cyborg's nose. "Thanks, Sparky." She sat at the island and smothered them with butter and syrup before realizing that something wasn't there. "Hey, you're missing the most important food group."

He frowned at the contents spread over the counter. She didn't expect vegetable waffles, did she? "What am I missing?"

"Coffee."

"Woman, I am trying to make waffles for eleven hungry teenage superheroes. If you want coffee, you better make it yourself!"

Robin gestured to a cabinet on his right. "Filters and grinds are up there."

Rolling her eyes, she opened it up and got what she needed. Frowning at the two containers of grinds, she turned towards the Titan boys. "Which one is decaf?"

The men blinked at her. "What's decaf?"

"Forget I asked." Soon, the expensive imported coffee maker was percolating the expensive imported coffee. Bee decided not to question the rich taste, knowing the Roy had acted the same way until she convinced him that Dunkin' Donuts was just as good for less than half the price.

Raven was the next one out, electing to just heat some tea in the microwave. "C'mon, Rae, you know you love my waffles," Cyborg enticed her.

She didn't blink before replying, "More than life itself." To the side, Robin snorted into his coffee. Cy and Bee exchanged a look before deciding that it was an inside joke and returned to their food.

One by one the other members trickled out (excluding Mas y Menos, who came together and have the identical twin thing down to an art). Robin excused himself after Speedy returned, needing a shower of his own and letting the archer handle whatever bacon needed to be fried, much to Beast Boy's dismay.

Once the concept of breakfast had been officially exhausted, everyone did their share of cleaning up, excluding Bumblebee and Robin. As the leaders of the two groups of Titans, they had what Starfire brilliantly summed up as "A meeting of the minds of the leaders."

When the pair was finished, they called the other Titans over. "We've decided to split up the teams so that we can get to the two spots with the most recent activity," Robin pointed out the two spots besides the fire pit that had been circled before last night.

"What about those other two?" Aqualad asked.

"Surprisingly enough, BB found those," Cyborg nodded to the green dude who was grinning triumphantly.

"And…we trust that?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort but was unable to say anything before Bumblebee interrupted. "My team will go to the underwater chamber. Robin's will go to the one in mainland Spain." She picked up the list of teams and read off of it. "Cy, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, and Speedy come with me. Mas, Menos, Donna and Starfire will go with Robin."

"You know, I think I should go with Robin," Speedy interjected. "I get claustrophobic."

His team leader blinked. "Since when? The plane and the T-sub are basically the same size."

He nodded understandingly, "But, you see, there's not as much pressure being in the air with two beautiful women who can fly as there is being hundreds, if not thousands of feet under water."

"But, man, you were able to beat Aqualad in the Tournament of Champions. You're our best hope for this thing," Cyborg pointed out.

"That was a fluke," Aqualad muttered under his breath. This was ignored.

Robin decided not to add that the idea of him being claustrophobic was code for 'I want to be next to the girl with the red halter top.' "Plus, if my team is going for the wind Elixir, your arrows are going to be useless." Logic was once again against Roy Harper, who finally conceded with a sigh.

Wonder Girl cleared her throat. "Listen, guys, I know I'm not really part of any team and I'm certainly not a team leader, but I think I've earned the right to give you guys a couple warnings." She glanced at Robin, who nodded his consent for her to continue. "Do not pursue the Elixirs. In fact, don't go into the temples unless you have to. They're filled with guards who will do anything to protect them, not to mention the fact that they've been booby trapped by the gods themselves.

"Also understand that whoever is going for these knows that it's a suicide mission. It's not that they've never been pursued before; it's just that through all these millennia, no one has gotten close. They're not just, like, pens that you pick up and put in your pocket. If someone has gotten past the guards and booby traps they must go through a ritual in order to obtain control over them. This person essentially forges themselves with the Elixir and the element itself.

"Whoever is orchestrating this obviously knows what they're doing if they've managed to steal and utilize the fire Elixir. Please be careful, everyone," Donna pleaded, looking all of the Titans individually. "These aren't silly people like Control Freak or even the Joker. We're dealing with people who are trumping the gods and therefore becoming demi-gods."

"In other words," Robin whispered, "This is the end of the world. Let's start acting like it." The room was silent as everyone pondered these words for themselves. "Cy, you ready to prep the T-Sub?"

He nodded. "I'm on it."

Everyone was getting ready to leave, meaning Speedy had to go get his bow and arrows. It took him a minute to realize he was being followed. When Bee turned to get her stingers from the guest room, he saw Donna in the hall looking at him. Gesturing for her to continue with him to his room, he asked, "Something you need?"

She fiddled with her lasso for a minute. "I just…I wanted to tell you to be careful. When you're in the middle of a battle, there are certain times when you can get a little…"

"Reckless?" He suggested, shouldering his quiver.

"I was going to say stupid, but that's a better word for it," she teased. "But really, Roy, please take care of yourself." With nothing left to say, Wonder Girl turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm above the metal wristbands. "Hey, wait a second." When she looked at him again, Roy leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. A blush spread over her cheeks, but the smile on her face gave away her happiness as she hurried back down the hall.

Picking up his bow and stretching his arms over his head, Speedy grinned. "Oh, yeah, I still got it."

When their transportation was ready, Robin's group headed out. Cyborg announced that the T-sub was ready and Bee assembled the troops. "Ok, guys, this is gonna be one long ride. We'll be stopping to refuel and stuff a few times, but it's going to be a few hours till we even think about it. Take care of anything now. You all know how Sparky feels about accidents."

"That means you, Beast Boy," Raven smirked.

"Hey!" He scowled, then shuffled his feet. "Be right back."

Since there were only five seats in the sub, Aqualad had suggested he swim alongside it. Everyone was mostly interested in his or her own activities for the beginning part of the trip, whether that was reading, sleeping, or just thinking. When Beast Boy had successfully finished one of the ten video games he'd brought for the Game Station: Portable, he tuned his headset to Raven's part of the ship, "Hey, you ok, Rae?"

She blinked in surprise before turning to look at him. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just thought that the whole end of the world thing might be a little too personal for you. Didn't wanna bring it up in front of Titans East though."

The empath's face softened slightly at his consideration. "That's oddly perceptive of you. I'm fine though. In a strange way, it's kind of a nice change of pace protecting the world from the apocalypse instead of causing it."

While most people probably would have found that the strangest sentence ever, Beast Boy nodded in understanding. "I get that. You know that you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

"Yeah, I know, Beast Boy. …Thanks." The two exchanged a small smile.

Ok, this was getting weird, even for him. "Another question for you: Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Groaning, Raven rolled her eyes and tuned her headset out of the conversation. "He just had to ruin the moment."

After many, many hours of staring at endless ocean (more hours than they wanted to think about; they almost had to drag Speedy back into the ship after the last rest stop), Aqualad gestured for them to follow him towards a particular spot of the ocean.

Bumblebee, who was in Robin's seat up front, steered the ship towards the underwater cavern. A smaller, but equally high-tech chrome submarine was already lying in the sand and the Titans realized that the cave wasn't filled with water, but oxygen. "I guess the gods can manage everything," the leader said as they climbed out of their respective seats on onto the floor below them.

"Someone beat us here," Aqualad informed them. "Whoever they were, they knew what they were doing." He nodded towards four guards littering the way towards a broader section of the cave.

Raven went over to examine the bodies. "They're not dead," she informed them. A black aura settled over the pairs of men and women.

"Don't use too much energy," Speedy warned. "You don't want to run out."

She shot him a look before finishing. "They should be fine; their heads may hurt like hell, but they can deal with it."

Aqualad and Beast Boy moved them to the side as Cyborg looked over the enemy sub. "This thing is a beaut," he whistled. "Too bad I'm gonna have to take her apart." Several tools popped out of his arm, each glinting ominously from the candles along the walls as well as the strange glowing light that seemed to come from nowhere.

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Not joining us, Sparky?"

"I figured if this guy is gonna control water, a machine isn't the best person to fight 'em. Besides, if he doesn't have a getaway vehicle, I don't think he'll go too far."

"Someone guarding the exit is probably a good idea anyway," Aqualad pointed out.

She nodded. "Alright. The rest of you, let's go."

The quintet moved stealthily down the hallway. Raven examined the markings on the walls, trying to find familiarity in what seemed to be a language, when Aqualad whispered, "It's Atlantean. Or a very old form of it. I can only understand a bit."

"This cave has been here a lot longer than Atlantis. Perhaps you got your language from here," she suggested and he had to admit that it made sense.

"Guys, remember what Wonder Girl told us," Speedy interrupted. "These places were booby trapped as well. Let's be careful."

As if on cue, the redhead kicked a rock, sending it hurtling into the wall. In return, spears suddenly shot through the right wall as if the stone wasn't there at all. The dozen spears were aimed straight for Speedy, who dodged them as best he could.

"Nice going, genius," Bumblebee scolded.

"See, that was just a demonstration for everyone," Roy squeaked, realizing how close one had been to certain sensitive parts of his body. Wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his brow, he forced a weak smile.

Beast Boy put his arm through a hole that had severed all the way through his quiver. "Yeah, right."

Quickly making sure that his arrows were ok—they were—Speedy responded by glaring at the green man. "You would have done it if I hadn't."

"Nuh uh." Just to prove this fact, Beast Boy turned into a sparrow and did the best a bird can at sticking its tongue out at someone. Bumblebee, reasoning that this was in fact a very rational, even borderline smart, idea, morphed into the smaller bee-sized version of herself.

The group continued down the hallway until they came to a sharp turn. Raven crept up slowly, motioning for everyone to keep behind her. "There's someone in here." Everyone got a glance until Speedy hissed, "Man, it's a girl!"

Indeed, a lovely girl with curly blonde hair stood over an altar in the middle of the room, a good hundred feet from them. She was easily in her late teens or early twenties at most. While she certainly wasn't curvy like the Titan girls were, she was in excellent shape. Much to Roy's pleasure, her short jean shorts and equally tight shirt that ended mid-ribcage showed a lean physique doubled with strong abs. Two guns were holstered around her waist. "Why do we have to fight the hot chick?" he reasoned. "Maybe she's here to help too."

Everyone glared at him, but Aqualad was the only one to speak. "Oh, great. This is just like you, Roy. I can just hear the conversation now, 'Sorry, Donna, but I let the bad guy confirm the end of the world because the girl gave me a boner. Since we know it's all over anyway, you wanna hit a movie?' Watching an angry Amazon punch your perverted face in will give me endless enjoyment until the world goes BOOM!"

Speedy was about to retort when Raven ordered, "Both of you, shut up!"

Bee returned to her normal size. "Speedy, if you don't want to fight, just don't get in our way. Of course, when we're done with her it'll be your turn; you'll also probably want to hide once we get back to the tower because if Robin and Wonder Girl hear it, they will kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again for good measure. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." To prove it, he put an arrow against his bow. "So, what's the plan, Boss Lady?"

She quietly explained what she wanted, the gang listening intently. "Everyone understand?" They nodded. "Then I guess there's only one thing left to say: Titans, GO!"

The blonde was too intent on chanting in ancient Greek that she only realized she had company when black light curled around the water Elixir and yanked it away. "I think I'll keep that," Raven smirked. She was surprised to find that the Elixir was simply an orb of water that kept to itself, but could feel a fraction of it's power as it fought against her hold.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that stealing is wrong?" Bee asked, stingers ready.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed.

"We're the Teen Titans," Beast Boy grinned. "Now, come along quietly and we won't have to hurt you."

The blonde pulled out one of her guns, shooting at the shape shifter. "Fuck off. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"You know, I don't really think that will matter too much," Aqualad insisted, attempting to pin her arms behind her back. Unfortunately, she was faster than he had expected. Her elbow connected with his nose and a gun hit him on the side of the head as she reloaded her other.

"Anyone else want to play?" she growled.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, dodging the bullets. Bumblebee tried to get in close enough to sting her without getting shot as Speedy took a stand in front of Raven. Trigon's daughter was having trouble trying to hold on the Elixir and it wouldn't do if she had to defend herself at the same time.

A giant green gorilla tried to capture the woman in what seemed to be a cheap copy of the old King Kong movies. At least in this case, the woman could fight back. She kicked him in the stomach, and while it didn't hurt him, it gave her enough leverage to launch herself at Bumblebee, a barrage of gunfire ahead of her.

Unfortunately, there wasn't all that much room to fly and a stray bullet clipped the leader's arm. Her friend's scream of pain made Raven lose her concentration and the Elixir floated to its former position over the center of the altar, ten feet above the floor.

"My lord Poseidon, bless me with your strength!" The blonde requested and the Titans who were till conscious knew that it wasn't just hope. Speedy cursed in frustration as the Elixir released itself from its spherical shape and rained down on her. She glowed faintly before a cocky grin appeared on her face.

The green shape shifter leaped to attack as a wolf, but was pushed away by gallons and gallons of water. He turned into several different sea creatures in order to get out of the stream or overpower it, but there was no luck. With a sickening crack, Beast Boy's head slammed into the rocky wall of the temple.

Raven was pissed. "Azarath metrion zi-!" Before she could even finish her chant, water filled her mouth. She put up an automatic shield and coughed out the salty liquid invading her lungs. This, unfortunately, gave the blonde a perfect chance to shoot the empath's side.

"Damn witch," wasn't heard over Speedy's call of "Raven!" As he watched her body glow faintly and rise a few inches off the floor, he knew she was healing herself. But that meant it was now him against the psychopathic blonde. Fuck.

"Who might you be?" She smirked, approaching him. The arrow tightened in his grip. "You know you don't want to shoot me. Because if you did, you'd have done it already."

He loosed, but the arrow flew past her as she harmlessly sidestepped it. "The thing is, I'd hate to have to ruin your perfect face if I don't have to," he grinned. Another arrow was quickly loaded into the bow.

"Nice line. Does it work?"

"You tell me." A wave came crashing towards him, but he had expected that. The arrow in his bow flew forwards, freezing the crest. She was surprised; the thing Roy had hoped for. He proved his codename as he speedily fired off two more arrows, breaking down the chunk of huge ice and giving him a chance to do a jump-kick to her midsection.

With a small grunt of pain, she fell back before regaining her footing. From this close range, he could see her grey eyes glinting coldly, but there was a hint of respect behind them. "You startled me. It won't happen again."

"I'm a man of many surprises," He assured her, dodging her punch. "But, before I continue to thrill you with my awe-inspiring greatness, won't you do me the honors of telling me your name?" Charming her was a wild card, but he was willing to play it early.

"Feria. Mistress of the Seas."

He ducked her spinning kick, using her slight loss of equilibrium to pin her against a wall, arms trapped above her head. "Most people use shorter nicknames. Easier to scream out," Roy whispered in her ear, pressing his body closer than it probably should have been to the woman who may have killed at least one of his teammates. "You can call me Speedy."

Her knee connected to his gut. It was a sucker's move, but an effective one. It registered with him that charming wasn't the best way to go as he winced in pain. This time, her kick didn't miss and he rolled back with the force. His mind was reeling over the best way to go at her.

If he stayed back, she could easily hit shoot at him. She had more bullets than he had arrows and though he was probably the fastest archer alive, he was no match for two glocks. The closer he moved in, the easier a target he was unless he could get in really close. She couldn't try to shoot him from a foot in front of her, and Speedy could tell that her mind still wasn't completely processing the fact that she could control water.

Going with option C, he ran and slid towards her, kicking one gun out of her hand as she reloaded the other. While he was no martial arts expert and Robin would probably kick his butt on a one on one match, the Green Arrow had taught him standard hand to hand and he could handle an average fighter.

This woman—Feria, she'd called herself—was no average fighter. Her blows hurt, much more than he'd admit aloud. He grunted as she hit him with repeated blows to the abdomen. Speedy decided to use this to his advantage, falling backwards and kicking her legs out from under her.

She'd put her guard down enough to actually stumble back—especially when his other foot had connected with the abs he'd admired earlier, forcing her down. He regained his balance and used it to straddle her hips, keeping her there.

Feria reached for her remaining gun, eyes flying open when it wasn't in her holster and instead was pointed at her by the redhead. "They don't call me Speedy for nothing," he grinned. "And I don't just shoot arrows, babe."

She scowled. "And I don't just play with guns, _dude_."

"Oh, shi-!" A huge wave erupted from her body, pushing him clear across the room where Raven was still working on removing the bullet from her body. That had hurt. It was one thing to be kicked away, but when tons of pressure was continually moving you back and then buried you for a few seconds with no air, most people would have to pray to stay conscious.

She leaned over him as he worked on that prayer; unfortunately it wasn't going too well and the impact made every part of his body hurt. "I'll let you live because you're cute, but I'm sure you've learned now not to cross the Mistress of the Seas." Feria started walking down the hallway before turning back to smirk at him. "But I'll think about shortening that. Thanks for the advice, Speedy." It was the last thing he heard before finally passing out.

Of all the things Cyborg had expected to walk towards him, she was the last, after radioactive monkeys wanting to meet Bill Clinton. He blinked in surprise as the wet blonde approached him. She scowled. "Did you bust up my sub? That was expensive, dammit!"

His sonic cannon blasted her, though the water she now wielded made a greater shield than he would have expected. He was soon plastered to the wall by a pressured wall of water. Though his need to breathe wasn't as necessary as others, this was still not good.

"I guess I'll just have to make my own transportation." She stepped out of the confines of the cave, a bubble surrounding her. It floated towards the surface as she waved goodbye.

He struggled to release himself of the watery bonds. By the time he'd become free, she was out of sight and he was out of breath, leaving the final Titan unconscious on the sandy ground.

* * *

A/N: Can I say I love this chapter? Because I do. I've never been good at writing action scenes, but I did my best with this. Please tell me what you think about it. You may have noticed my unhealthy obsession with Roy; I tried to give as many characters as I could some spotlight. I even wrote some BB/Rae! First time too, so don't be too harsh on that section, k? 

Feria is very very loosely based on an original character of mine. I basically just took her name and her hair and the whole control of water thing. Of course, if there had been an X-man with the power over water, I would have used them. If there is and I'm just being ignorant, let me know.

Important note: It's been almost two weeks since Hurricane Wilma and I still don't have power. My muse also ran away from the storm and the house I'm staying in is creativity-stifling, to say the least. I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter out by next Saturday, but I make absolutely no promising that I can update anytime soon.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Review Responses: 

DOJ: I'm doing my best to keep the JLA in character, so I'm glad you appreciate my attempt. Speedy's one of those guys that you either love or hate (which would be easier to tell if the cartoon gave him a personality besides that as Robin's clone). As someone who adores him, I'm really happy you thought he was in character.

Cass: Next chapter is going to have a few big Donna scenes, so I'm excited about writing those (or would be if I wasn't as blocked as you know I am). I promise to get Legion asap!

Tigerchic121: I'm so happy that you like Roy and Dick together! It was really fun to write that scene. I'm working with the JLU as best I can, and more will show up later.

Whylime: Well, I like Buffy (or do whenever I can watch it; so far I only have the first season), so the comparison makes me happy. Of COURSE Batman will be in here. I never miss a chance to write some good Robin angst.


	4. Winds of Change

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter 4: Winds of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

Note: I'm warning you ahead of time that this chapter is somewhat gory. It's not Saw 2, but it's more than people who read my stuff are used to seeing.

* * *

As Robin's group of Titans flew eastward, he, Starfire and Wonder Girl all agreed on one thing: the portable Gamestation was a godsend. While the trio knew that Mas and Menos were useful and the girls felt they were adorable, the videogames kept them from having to listen to endless Spanish for hours straight. 

Dick considered calling up the makers and thanking them for their product, maybe sending them some of Bruce's money as a "Hey, that's for helping to stop the apocalypse!" type of gesture.

Of course, with the utter silence coming from the other males on the team that meant that he was forced to listen to Starfire and Donna's girl talk. At the moment Starfire was explaining about the shampoo she was using to get her hair to smell like honeysuckle. He twisted nervously in his seat, trying not to think about smelling her hair.

"So, Donna," he interrupted, "Why did you get suspended anyway?"

The girls blinked at him, surprised at his sudden interest in conversation. She blushed at the realization that she'd have to tell him. "Actually…I hit somebody."

He winced. "Ouch. I know that hurts."

Starfire blinked. "How would you know that?"

"Because she hit me before," he replied simply.

The redhead stared at Donna in shock. Wonder Girl shrugged. "Hey, he deserved it!"

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, but if I hit him I'm sure he deserved it."

Robin chuckled. "It's the Amazon temper," he assured Starfire. "Very dangerous. There's a reason no men live on Paradise Island. You know, Bruce made me pay for that glass window with my allowance. Do you know how much a one-of-a-kind stained glass window costs?"

She winced. "Sorry."

"It's ok," he promised. "Not a big deal."

Starfire took Donna's hand. "Oh, please, tell me all about yourself! I want to know everything about my new friend!"

Donna ran her free hand through her hair. "I'm really not all that interesting." At Starfire's eager look, she continued, "Um, well, Wonder Woman is my sister. I'm an Amazon."

"She's a princess, but you can't call her that as it's Diana's nickname and Bruce will be angry if you stole his amazing wit," Robins smirked.

Wonder Girl glared at him playfully. "Ignoring the Short Pants…I do photography in my spare time, but I'm not really special other than that. I'd love to hear about you. Where are you from again?"

As Starfire launched into a story about the glory of Tamaran, Robin tuned them out. He was glad that they were becoming friends; it would have been awful if his old best friend and new best friend didn't get along. Choosing between them would have been hell, especially if there were only a few more days of generally living left.

After many hours of flying, they ended up in Europe. None of the other passengers realized how he Robin managed to find a perfectly sized field to land in, but decided not to question him and his infinite wisdom. He pointed to a nearby peak, where a partially hidden doorway stood. "I believe that's what we're looking for."

"We could get there faster if we fly," Starfire suggested.

Robin nodded in agreement. Mas and Menos knew that they could go faster running, and did just that as Wonder Girl and Starfire each took one of their leader's arm and flew them up to the top of the mesa.

Two very large guards were standing, each brandishing a long sword. "What do you want?" The male asked, standing in an offensive position.

Resting a hand on the small of her back, Robin gently pushed Donna forward. "Go talk to them."

She spun and glared at him in distress. "Me? You're the leader, you talk to them!"

"But you're the Amazon. They'll listen to you." It wasn't to get out of lovely conversation with the impossibly big people with sharp objects; as usual, Robin was thinking objectively and she knew it made sense.

Carefully approaching them, Donna introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Princess Donna of Themyscria, daughter of Hippolyta of Paradise Island." The two exchanged a look, as if meeting eyes would verify her statement. Donna held out her arms, the metal bracelets of her homeland glinting in the setting sun.

The female one eyed her. "What is it that you need, Amazon?"

Donna sighed in relief. As Robin had suspected, anyone guarding temples of Greek gods knew of the Amazons. "Sister, we suspect that someone will be coming to try and steal the Elixir."

"You don't believe we can do our jobs?" the male guard growled furiously at her.

"Oh, no, please, we only wish to be of assistance!" Starfire insisted, earning herself a fierce look.

Robin glared at them. "Look, someone already has the fire Elixir. We know they're coming after this one!"

The guards paled lightly at the idea of their fellow sentries being defeated. "There has been no attempt thus far," the woman told them, choosing her words carefully. "Though if you believe there will be a fight and your assistance will be required, we shall not turn you away. When the time comes, you may fight with us."

"You can not stay here, though," her partner insisted. "There is in inn down the mountain if you wish to remain here."

"What if we send one of our people for lookout every few hours?" Robin suggested, not letting the large man intimidate him. "We'll stay out of sight, but they can contact us when the trouble begins."

The guards exchanged a look before the man nodded. "That would be acceptable."

"Oh, thank you," Donna sighed in relief as the twins agreed with her in rapid Spanish. "We really do appreciate it." With one last nod of consent, the Titans turned to leave.

As Starfire lifted him in the air, Robin looked at the guards. "One of us will return soon," he promised, and the alien didn't wait for a response before flying away.

Indeed, there was an inn at the bottom of the mountain, with luckily only a few guests. Between Mas and Menos explaining as much as they could without giving away the mission and Robin's garbled Spanglish, he managed to book a room for them. "Charge it to Batman of the Justice League," he told the only clerk who spoke any English, not hiding his smirk.

The sun had already set by the time the five heroes had settled in and eaten something. Robin volunteered to take the first watch, letting the rest of his friends get some sleep in the room they had rented. It was an uneventful two hours and after getting thoroughly annoyed at the male guard for glaring at him the entire time, he wasn't at all unhappy to go back down the mountain and inform Starfire it was her turn.

Robin took the Tamaranean's place on the queen-sized bed next to Donna while the twins slept in the identical one on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes behind the mask, but continued to shift uncomfortably on the new mattress. Rolling over, he was met by a pair of bright blue eyes as Donna smiled weakly at him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

He sat up with a sigh. "It's a tad difficult when you know that someone with no regard for human life can attack at any minute."

"I know," she whispered, seeking his hand and squeezing it helplessly. "We're not ready for this, Dick."

"It's going to be ok." Robin wondered if he was lying to her and swallowed hard.

Wonder Girl leaned closer to him, blue eyes dark and worried. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I don't believe myself." His voice cracked as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The two old friends rested together, their linked hands serving as their connection to reality.

For more time than either of them realized, they lay next to each other, finding comfort in the single touch. He turned his head to look at her. With the moonlight shining down on her body, she almost seemed to glow, basking in the serenity of the pale light. "Can I ask you a favor?" he questioned, almost sorry to ruin the silence.

"Of course," she cocked her head to the side, listening intently.

"I think, no matter what happens tonight, that when we return to the tower you should spend some time in Roy." Wonder Girl blinked rapidly in response, and he continued quickly, "I understand the fact that you're an Amazon, but he really cares about you. And with the hypothesis that we might not be here much longer, I think that we all need to spend that time with those we love."

Donna's thoughtful face broke into a smile as she leaned over and hugged him. "I'm sure we all have that in mind. But what about you?"

He raised an unsure eyebrow. "You're not talking about Bruce, are you?"

She smirked. "I'm talking about the fact that you've always had a thing for redheads."

A large blush spread over his cheeks as he adjusted the neck of his uniform. "Yeah, well, you see…"

"You should talk to her," Donna urged carefully.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, because lessons on talking about your feelings were essential in training with the Batman."

She hit his arm lightly. "That's no excuse, Dick! You're not your mentor."

Before he could answer, the door swung open revealing a lovely alien princess. "I believe that my shift is over. Am I incorrect?"

Donna turned her head to look at the clock. "Oh, no, you're right. Guess I'm up." Leaning over to pull on her boots, she whispered to Robin, "Remember, actions speak louder than words." She kissed his cheek and placed a friendly hand on Starfire's shoulder before continuing out of their room.

Robin moved over, giving her ample space on the bed. Starfire settled next to him, looking exhausted. Her breathing slowed and deepened as he reached over, brushing hair off her face. As the aerialist decided to get some sleep himself, her head rested against his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a damp spot in his spandex and he realized that she was crying. "Star…?"

"I…Oh, forgive me, Robin. This brings back sad memories for me and I find myself growing in worry," she whispered, not daring to meet his gaze.

"You know," he told her, rubbing her back, "You don't have to be here."

This time she pulled away, staring at him with shocked green eyes. "What?"

Running a hand through his hair unconsciously, he said, "I don't want you to get hurt. This isn't your planet; it isn't your fight. You could go back to Tamaran."

"Oh, no!" She shrieked in distress. "Robin, this is my home as much as it is yours. Home is where the heart is, is it not? I will not leave you."

His gloved hand reached up, cupping her chin before he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. "Thank you."

Alien lips eagerly sought human, her curvaceous body folding itself against his agile form. They kissed until lack of air became a health hazard, at which time Robin just held his princess close, silently grateful that their height meant no difference in a horizontal position.

He continued to place light kisses on the top of her head, murmuring sweet nothings that he doubted counted as English or anything other than incoherent babble. A flood of emotions had been opened and in their embrace part of the insecurity and fear that had accumulated melted away.

Starfire felt the need to say something. "Robin—"

"Dick," he interrupted. "My name is Dick. I'd like it if you called me that. Though not in battle."

She nodded. "Very well then. On my planet, the people called me Koriand'r. You may do as such, or Kory, should you find it easier."

It amused him that she could sound so innocent while sharing such intimacies with him, more than he could ever have hoped. "Kory. It's perfect. Just like you."

Koriand'r blushed, then decided to try again. "Dick, I—"

This time he decided to interrupt her physically, placing his lips on hers. "I know. You don't have to say it. I know and I feel the same way."

She curled in his arms, basking in the sensation of understanding without speech. Their passion for each other was dictated only through touch and a knowing that could never be explained. Koriand'r lay safely and happily in his arms, their love conveyed through a manner not comprehensible by the mortal mind, though encompassed completely by the soul.

* * *

The Tamaranean realized that she must have fallen asleep, when she heard the frantic call through her communicator. "¡Seniorita Starfire¡Senorita Starfire¡Venido rápidamente¡Están aquí!" 

It shook her awake and though she didn't understand the Spanish, Starfire knew that it had to be something important. "Dick, it's time!"

He rolled over, springing to life immediately and pulling on his boots. Then, as an afterthought, he picked up his pillow and chucked it at the Amazon across the room. "Get up, Donna, we have to go."

She groaned and threw it back at him, bowling him over from her strength. "I'm up!" Pulling on her boots as well, she took off after the two, flying towards the mesa.

Mas and Menos were hiding in crevices several yards away from where people were dropping from a helicopter. "Four," Robin counted after the copter had flown off. "That's more than we expected."

"We travel in packs; why shouldn't they?" Donna noted.

"Good point." After scanning the area again, he ducked down to address his team. "The guards should keep them busy. What we have to do is—" The instructions were interrupted by a round of loud shots. Robin didn't have to look up to know what they were. "Guns."

Wonder Girl, knowing the Bat Clan's stance on guns, was the first to look. "Great merciful Hera!" The guards that they had known were lying on the ground, blood spilling everywhere, a dark red river reflecting the white of the fading moon. She buried her head, saying a quick prayer for Chronos to guide their spirits to the Elysian Fields.

The others checked, as their opponents seemed to regroup and decide on their plan of action. "Mas, Menos, keep them distracted. Donna, make them shoot at you; try to waste their bullets. Star, you and I will make sure they don't get in that cave. Titans, GO!"

Robin jumped into action, preceded by one of his smoke discs to cover his attack. Their enemies hadn't expected them giving them an advantage. He maintained a stance in front of the entrance to the temple, careful not to slip in the blood of his allies. Starfire was next to him, hands glowing in preparation for any starbolts they needed.

Mas and Menos ran circles around three of their adversaries, all men. They shot frantically at the speedsters, none of their bullets hitting. Wonder Girl hung off to the side when she sensed Robin looking at her. She met his eyes and catch what he had thrown: a popper. Nothing dangerous, just any of the many you could buy during the fourth of July. It wasn't to harm them, simply to attract attention.

She threw it on the stone beneath her feet, creating a loud noise. The men stopped focusing on the Hispanic speedsters and looked her way. "I think I'm the one you have to worry about." They seemed hesitant to shoot at a woman at first, but when she flew towards them all three opened fire. Using her Amazonian bracelets, Wonder Girl easily deflected all their shots, getting close enough to punch two in the head. They flew backwards, moaning at the pain as they fought to hold on to their consciousness.

The last man ran towards the cave in a chance to get away, but was met by starbolts to the stomach. This pushed him back to where Mas and Menos was gathering them together. Wonder Girl lassoed them together triumphantly. "We did it!"

"Wait," Robin held a hand up to silence them. "That's only three. Where's the--?"

He was cut off by Starfire's cry of pain, immediately reaching out for the alien. She let herself fall into his arms and Robin caught a flash of white hair as their final enemy sprinted into the cave. "Starfire? Star, are you ok?"

She held a hand to her head, but nodded. "I am fine. Go after them."

Robin nodded without hesitation, handing her over to the other men on his team, who seemed concerned with the Tamaranean's safety. He ran after whoever had hurt Starfire, anger building in his chest. As he continued, Robin began to notice that the ground was sloping downwards. _The temple must be build in the middle of the mesa,_ he realized. He also could admit that he was a little creeped out by the lights that came from nowhere.

Eventually, the floor leveled out into a circular floor and he stepped in something wet. "Water?" he wondered, and when he looked down at his feet the Teen Wonder's stomach turned. "Blood…" There were three entranceways leading off from where he was, a dead guardsman littering the doorway of each.

Robin turned and headed to the surface. "It's a maze," he told the troops. "I'm gonna need help finding them."

Mas, Menos and Starfire decided to join him while Wonder Girl offered to stay back and watch the prisoners. "Robin?" she stopped him. "Do you have any rope? I'm a tad more useful when I can actually use my lasso."

He tossed a length to her from his utility belt with a small smile before leading the rest of the group into the cavernous area. It was silent as they went down, but his spirits lifted a tad when Starfire sought his hand and squeezed in reassurance.

"What your step," he warned as they neared the brighter entranceway where the dark red liquid of the blood still soaked the dirt floor. Robin felt Starfire shudder and lift several inches off the ground. "There are three passageways. Starfire, you take the left. Mas, Menos, the right. I'll be in the center. If anyone finds anything, contact the others via comm. link. Got it?"

"Si, Senor!" The twins saluted before taking off.

Starfire leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

He met her concerned green eyes. "Be careful." When she flew off, Robin carefully picked his way around the body and the blood, feeling his skin crawl. Quickly and silently he moved down the passageway, exactly as he'd been trained. There were several optional turns along his journey, but gut instinct told him to continue straight.

It seemed he had reached the end when a large stonewall appeared in his path. He cursed when the floor fell from under him. Reaching for this grappling hook, he caught the edge of the floor he had been on just a few seconds earlier and flipped himself back up. Detective mind ever curious, Robin chose a decent sized rock and threw it downwards. It didn't hit anything; there seemed to be no end. He said a small prayer in thanks for Lucius Fox and his utility belt.

He got to his feet and was about to try one of the other forks in his original path when a feminine scream reached his ears, vibrating off the walls. "Kory," he choked in fear. Robin ran back the way he had came, not worrying about stealth. He jumped over the bodies and slipped slightly in the blood as he came to the main floor, making a sharp right towards his love.

Mas and Menos were behind him, but Robin held up a hand. "Stay here," he ordered before continuing.

There were large fissures in the floor every few feet, but Robin leapt over them as he would the space between buildings back in Jump City. The further in he went, wind began to whip around him. Soon it was so bad that he was clinging to crevices in the wall to help him forward.

Starfire was barely in the air as she faced off against another woman. Her enemy was dark skinned with white hair and her eyes were completely white as she tried to push the alien back.

Finally, she couldn't hold out anymore and the redhead fell down, forced back by the wind. Robin held out an arm, pulling her to his body. "I've got you," he whispered.

She held on to his cape in relief. "I knew you would."

Robin took a bird-a-rang, and aiming it correctly, threw it threw the path of the wind to his the woman. Her eyes turned from completely white to reveal blue pupils. "Who dares to interrupt the goddess?" she roared, sending another tornado of wind their way.

The rock under Robin's fist crumbled, and as he grasped for anything to hold them, the gusts pushed the pair towards the endless fissures that he'd come in contact with earlier. In a last effort, Robin reached for another bird-a-rang, shooting it upwards and around a stalactite, pulling both himself and Starfire up. He signaled for her to remain quiet, hiding their forms in the shadows of the top of the cave.

He pulled out his communicator, whispering, "Mas, Menos, she's heading your way. Do not respond."

Down the hall, two small twisters ripped the twins apart, flinging them in separate directions. They screamed at the indignation as the woman stalked past them up to the surface of the mesa. Wonder Girl was waiting and attacked, only landing one punch before the white-haired woman grabbed her by the throat, throwing her back against the stone leading to the cave.

She shook off the pain, struggling to her feet. The new goddess approached her teammates, looking down on the men in contempt. "Well," she spoke slowly, her voice coated in an accent. "We knew when we came that we all wouldn't leave alive."

The Amazon watched in horror as a strong wind blew the three men off the cliff. "NO!" She ran after them, taking a leaping dive off the cliff to try and catch them. Wonder Girl wasn't fast enough as the bodies hit the side of the mountain over and over, till they ended up as a mangled mass at the bottom, coating her with a spray of blood.

For a minute she stared in horror before going back up. The woman was gone, but her teammates had returned. She threw herself at Robin, tears flowing down her cheeks, mixing with the spots of blood. Eyes wide behind his mask, he used his cape to wipe the red liquid off her face and the rest of her bare skin.

"We have to do something," she cried. "They deserve a proper burial."

As he stroked her hair, Robin was reminded of how different Donna was from her battle-hardened sister. He nodded to Starfire, who sent several rounds of starbolts high into the sky. "That should get someone up here." He looked at the rest of the team. "I think it's time we go."

The quintet made their way back to the ship. Starfire put Robin down as they entered the field, knowing her love would need time alone. The Tamaranean glanced over where the Amazon's arms were wrapped around herself. Koriand'r reached over, extracting Donna's hand from its cocoon by her body, holding it.

She looked over at the alien, managing a small smile and squeezing back. There had been a bond forged, an unbreakable one that is only formed in life or death situations; especially when the result leans towards death.

* * *

A/N: I know parts of this were kind of dark and gory but the Robin/Starfire fluff made up for it…right? I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really sick lately. I get at least one migraine a day and my neurologist is making me have a scan of my brain next week to check for anything serious like a tumor or an aneurysm. I also seemed to have caught the cold that's been going around. Plus, this chapter is really long and I'm still not sure how good I am with the action scenes. 

Recently, I've also been into making Teen Titans music videos lately. You can find them at http/ www. putfile. com/ lavendergaia/ media or by using the homepage link in my profile. I have six videos done so far and you don't have to download to watch.

Next chapter: A guest appearance by Gotham's favorite batty redhead and Raven wears a toga! You can't miss this.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Infiltration, Part 1

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Laine

Chapter 5: Infiltration, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

Dedicated to Cassie, for always making sure that I write…even if it's not this. It's always got Donna, Dick and Roy in it one way or another, so that helps.

* * *

There was a general feeling of failure as the Titans assembled back at the Tower. No one spoke much and even Beast Boy was too depressed to tell a joke. They knew that they had hit rock bottom. 

After they had spent one day wallowing in their catastrophe, Starfire brought up a good point the next morning at breakfast. "What are we to do now?"

Everyone turned to look at Robin, who looked at his half-empty plate of eggs with a sigh. "I wish I knew. We could scout out the Earth Elixir, but I'm not even sure what we'd be looking for, despite the fact that we know the rough area where it is. It would be so much easier if we knew who was doing this."

The others murmured their consent as the leader got up, scooping the remainder of his breakfast into the trash before sitting on the couch, lost in thought. Starfire followed, taking the seat next to him and resting her head on his shoulder comfortingly. Dick's arm unconsciously wrapped around her.

The remaining members of Titans West glanced at each other. "Well, if nothing else good comes of this, at least those two finally got it together," Cyborg pointed out.

"What does it matter if the world blows up in a few days?" Beast Boy grumbled. No one was really hungry, so everyone cleaned up as Aqualad and Donna looked over the map again, arguing about the drift from the time when the Elixirs were first hidden.

Suddenly the monitor screen flashed "INCOMING MESSAGE." Robin got up and pressed a few buttons until a pretty redhead in her twenties appeared on the screen. He blinked in surprise. "Babs?"

"Hey, there, kid," She greeted him. "What's up?"

"Um…nothing. Why are you calling? How did you even get this number?"

"The Big Guy mentioned that you guys were caught up in something that might be a little over your heads," Barbara explained as Dick scowled. "Oh, don't do that. And just for the record, Superman didn't tell him anything. He got the news from Wonder Woman."

Robin turned around to glare at Donna, who held her hands up. "Hey, don't blame me! Plus, you know Diana doesn't keep secrets and she can't tell lies."

"Alright, Babs, what've you got for me then?" he raised an eyebrow at the screen.

"Have you forgotten all your manners? Say please," she teased, light blue eyes twinkling.

His eyes rolled behind the mask as his mouth twisted into some combinations of a scowl and a smirk. "Please."

The older redhead typed a few things on her computer and a web page appeared before the Titans. "I did some research and this is what I came up with. They call themselves the Gaian Ministers. You've heard of those die-hard, preachy Catholics or the Jehovah Witnesses who come and want to bring you to their side? Well, this is like those for the Greco-Roman gods."

Donna sighed. "Great, the few people that are still left of my faith and they're fanatics."

"Well, I lurked around their message boards for a little and they've been on this huge discussion about apocalyptic symbols in different texts, especially the Elixirs," Barbara continued to explain. "I hacked into the account of what seems to be the director and he's in the area. If these are the guys you're looking for, that could be the reason your little pyromaniac keeps showing up."

Bee nodded, staring at the information on the screen. "Makes sense. Well, as much sense as obsessed cult members wanting to end the world."

The redhead shrugged a shoulder. "I'm sending all the information I hacked your way."

"Thanks a lot, Babs," Robin told her. "This really helps."

"No problem, Short Pants," Barbara grinned. "I just wanted to help you out before I go to lunch with my dad. Good luck."

"You've definitely helped. Tell your dad I said hello."

She winked at him. "Will do. Talk to you later." The part of the screen with Barbara's face faded away, maximizing the webpage of the Gaian Ministers.

Speedy ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, excuse me for being a little slow-"

"Don't worry, we're used to it," Aqualad interjected.

"But who was that?" he finished. "Shut up, Gillhead."

Robin was looking through the files they'd just received. "That was Batgirl. The former Batgirl, at least."

Roy smirked. "I can see leaving Bats, but you didn't want to work with her? She's hot!" He noticed that Donna didn't look the least bit amused by his comments. "Of course, I prefer brunettes."

The Amazon rolled her eyes, leaning over the back of the circular couch and smiling wickedly at Dick. "_You _used to have the biggest crush on her."

A wild blush spread over his cheeks as Starfire looked at him sharply. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I was thirteen and a college girl was talking to me."

"Can't really blame him for that," Cyborg said. "Any thirteen-year-old guy would be in love if a college girl noticed them."

"I'd love it if a college girl noticed me now!" Beast Boy added.

Starfire relaxed a tad and Robin shot his friends a grateful look, before shifting his gaze to Raven as she looked over the information. "What have we got?"

"It looks like their leader's name is Lord Fury, and he is in Jump City," she reported. "I would say that they're recruiting, but I'm not sure why when it's so close to the apocalypse and all."

"Maybe they don't have anyone to get the Earth Elixir?" Aqualad offered. "I mean, it has to be someone special, right?"

Roy sighed. "Do you really think we're that lucky?"

There was a light grumbling as Raven pulled up a map, a red dot blinking. "Apparently, Batgirl located their headquarters here."

"That's right next to Jump City University," Bee noticed. "Greek Row actually."

"I guess college students—or dropouts—are pretty good cult material. And they've really got this obsession thing down pat, huh?" Cyborg mused.

Starfire looked at her new boyfriend—whether they were official or not, she couldn't help but call him that in her head. "Dick, are we going to infiltrate the premises and get our guy?"

Everyone seemed a bit surprised that she called him by his first name, except Raven, who fixed Beast Boy and Cyborg with a glare. "You've been letting her watch CSI again, haven't you?"

They chuckled nervously, but Dick considered the idea. "That actually sounds good. Get in there, find out what's really going on and what they're really about. Good idea."

She beamed at the praise. "I offer myself!"

"Thanks for volunteering, Kory," he chuckled. "But I don't think it would be a good idea." Her face fell as the other Titans gave each other looks, mouthing 'Kory?' Dick squeezed her hand. "It's just that whoever goes has to remain inconspicuous and you're very…conspicuous."

The Tamaranean didn't seem convinced. Bee rolled her eyes at Robin's poor handling of the situation as Donna put her hand calmly on Starfire's shoulder. "What he means is that there aren't a lot of strikingly beautiful, exotic redheads like you walking around. Someone would surely notice that you're Starfire of the Teen Titans and we don't want you to risk getting hurt."

"Oh," Starfire nodded her understanding. "Thank you." It didn't occur to her exactly who she was thanking, so she smiled at both Dick and Donna.

Beast Boy stretched. "Well, if Star's out, I guess I am too."

Cyborg nodded. "Me too."

"I guess I'm out," Bee took a look at her wings with a shrug.

"¡Estamos hacia fuera!"

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd rather not," Aqualad requested. "I'm not sure how long we'd be in there and I can't risk not being near a source of water."

Roy nodded, then looked at Raven, Donna and Dick. "I guess it's just the four of us."

Dick ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Actually…I don't think I should go either."

"What's wrong with you, man?" Cyborg frowned at him.

Beast Boy moved his face close to the Teen Wonder's, eyes narrowed. "Do you have some like, really disfiguring scar behind your mask or something? Is that why you never take it off?"

Robin pushed him away, a bit disgusted at how eager his friend had sounded. "No. But I'm sure the house is known around campus as being a shelter for a cult, or at least that really weird people live there. If it got to the media or tabloids that I was there, Br—Batman would not be happy, no matter what my reasons are."

A look of realization dawned on Roy's face. "Oh, right. Maybe I shouldn't go either…"

"No, that's a good idea!" Aqualad grinned. "Think about it. The son of a rich guy, who really has nothing to do but spend money," he pointed at Roy, who glared at him, "and his gorgeous girlfriend," he pointed at a surprised Donna, "who really knows and is in to the whole Greek Gods thing and wants to join. I mean, not only would they have someone who knows what they're talking about, but also a new financial backer. You'd be in."

The ruddy haired man wrapped his arm around the Amazon's waist. "That doesn't sound too bad." She raised an eyebrow at him, but did not pull away.

Each leader considered it. "I think it sounds good," Bumblebee said. "We'll get good intel from the leader."

Robin nodded. "I agree. But we need more." Behind his mask, dark blue eyes settled on Raven.

She noticed. "What do you want?"

"We need more," he told her simply.

"If you think I'm pretending to be Speedy's other girlfriend, you're fooling yourself."

Speedy grinned. "I wouldn't say no to that." Then he winced as the other "girlfriend" stepped on his foot with a good amount of her strength, digging in the heel of her boot.

Her leader shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I need you to get in there. Pretend you're some sort of new freshman, just getting the hang of things. Find out all the inside information from the members, things that they won't tell any prospective onlookers. You're the only one of us who knows enough about this to pass for someone who would join a cult about it."

The empath considered it for a second. "I guess I could do that."

"Wondrous!" Starfire flew to join her friend at the computer. "Now you may wear the funny sheets!" Upon Raven's curious look, she took the mouse, enlarging a picture from the webpage.

Raven's violet eyes widened in horror. "They wear togas?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad punched their fists in the air. "Toga! Toga! Toga!" They quieted immediately when the half-demon growled.

She focused her gaze on Robin. "I'm not wearing a toga."

"You just agreed to it," he protested.

"That's before I knew there was a dress code," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Plus, I don't even know how to tie a toga."

Donna raised her hand. "I do!" She shirked against Roy's side as Raven fixed her with the glare of doom.

She sighed. "And what will the rest of you be doing while I am publicly humiliating myself?"

"I'll probably be keeping an eye on you guys electronically. Check out whatever we can," Cyborg offered.

"Not to mention the whole 'protecting the city' thing," Aqualad reminded her.

Beast Boy rested a hand lightly on her shoulder. "C'mon, Rae, everyone's doing their part." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "And you did say that you liked stopping the end of the world for once."

"Fine," she grumbled sourly.

Dick turned to look at Donna. "Take her, now, before she changes her mind." Bumblebee grabbed one of her arms while Wonder Girl took the other, calling to Starfire, "We need lots of sheets and safety pins!"

The girls spent the next ten minutes wrapping Raven in mimicry of the Greek togas Donna and Diana had grown up wearing on Paradise Island. Unfortunately, this included using pins, as these sheets were not the blessed robes of the gods. Bumblebee also made sure there were a lot of pockets, enough to plant camera and voice recording equipment on her.

Bee and Star took her out to the common room while Donna changed into her civilian clothes. The Titans East leader settled a microphone at the top hem of the toga, hidden between the cloth and her flesh. "You know, your cleavage actually comes in handy," she murmured. Cyborg apparently heard as he tried to keep from laughing, but Raven just turned a deep shade of red. "I mean, you're no match for Starfire or Donna, but it's quite useful."

Raven was glad she had at least some control over her emotions or her current one—death by embarrassment—would have blown them up already. "You know, maybe my dad was right. You mortals suck, let your world blow up."

A moment later, Beast Boy came in with an armload of junk food—he had been planning to veg on the couch until he was actually needed. "Whoa. You…you look like a girl." He gestured to her outfit. "But why is Bee feeling you up?"

"I'm planting mics and cameras on her, idiot!" she snapped as Raven groaned, "Please, just make him stop talking." This was, of course, after the bowl of popcorn he had been carrying had telekinetically emptied itself on his head.

Robin put a hand on the green boy's shoulder. "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about Raven's part in this, BB. You're going with her."

The two stared at him as if he was nuts. "What!"

"While Raven talks to the members and gets used to what I do, you look around. Get into the hidden areas, things like that," the leader explained. "You have to stick near each other though. Be ready to help each other or leave together in a crisis." Drawing his hand away, he wiped the excess butter off on his cape. "Go get cleaned up and get ready to leave."

While he trudged off to do what he was ordered, Raven glared at Robin for the hundredth time that day. "You hate me, don't you? Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you can torture the rest of us." He simply smiled and kissed Starfire's cheek.

Down the hall, Donna finished pulling on a new pair of boots after donning street clothes. Roy poked his head in as she stood up, taking a moment to stare at her. She was glad she'd taken Bee's advice and gone for the skirt, as his eyes seemed locked on to her shapely legs. "Did you want something?"

He shook himself out of the trance. "Oh, yeah." Donna leaned herself against the wall, looking slightly interested as he leaned over her, palm bracing his arm against the wall. "You know, while we're there, you can't be all skittish."

"Skittish?"

"We are supposed to be a loving couple. So much so that I would join a cult for you," he reminded her. "So if I try to hold your hand to convince them, you can't pull away."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

His free hand brushed some of her soft hair back. "And if I put my arm around you or call you nauseating pet names, you have to go along with it."

"I'm shocked," Donna smirked. "You actually know some aspects of a loving relationship. Maybe you're not completely hopeless."

"I actually know quite a bit about loving," Roy informed her, neither of them aware of how their bodies were gravitating towards each other. "And I've never been described as hopeless."

She realized that she was scared to breathe. "Well, I suppose if we have to do it for the mission, I shouldn't fight it." Donna swallowed hard.

"Right." His voice had suddenly gotten very low. "Don't fight it." Their lips met aggressively, Donna's hands holding Roy's face as his arm wrapped around her waist, drawing their bodies together. They kissed passionately, hungrily feeding off each other. Roy's tongue licked gently at her lips, which she opened, sucking on the pink muscle as his hand stroked the outside of her bare thigh, skirt rising to dangerous heights.

He could feel her purring with contentment deep in her chest as it pressed against his, which only fueled him on. They continued in this manner until both felt their lungs might collapse from the lack of oxygen. Breaking off, neither could speak for a full minute, both panting heavily. She lowered her leg and he fixed her skirt. When Roy finally caught his breath, he murmured, "So, if I have to do that while we're out, you understand that it's just to keep up appearances."

"Right," she agreed. "I guess I have to go along if we're going to make this look good."

A smirk came over his face. "Donna, there's nothing you can't make look good." For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss her again, then decided against it. "I'll see you out there."

He turned and left, letting the door close behind him. Donna propped herself against the wall, taking a minute to gather her composure. She was still semi-breathless, half wondering how long they were allowed to keep up the 'loving couple' charade. She liked that game.

Outside, Roy was glad to run into Aqualad. "Remind me never to kiss Donna before a mission," he told the Atlantian. "I'm not sure when my brain is going to restart again."

"So how are we going to get there?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing a towel over his newly drenched hair, wondering if it was stilly shiny from all the butter.

"You'll fly over with Raven," Cyborg told him, giving him a few mini-cams and mics.

Roy held up a small piece of plastic. "And I've got Ollie's credit card. Are there any rental car places around here?"

"There's one on twenty-fifth," Dick told him. "Have Donna fly you over there as discreetly as possible."

Raven sighed. "I guess we should get going."

"Oh, friends, please be careful!" Starfire insisted.

"Thanks, Star," Beast Boy sighed. With a look from Raven, he changed into a sparrow, taking off. It only took them a few minutes to reach the campus. Raven assumed her look in the toga, wrinkling her nose. "I still can't believe I'm wearing this," she grumbled.

He transformed back into himself. "Why? You don't look half bad." A green squirrel crawled up her shoulder, handing her an acorn.

She rolled her eyes, but took it with a tiny smile. "Get off, I bet you have rabies."

Before he could do anything, both Titans froze as a loud voice behind them ordered. "You there! Freeze!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I do have excuses though. Finals were two weeks ago, and then I had surgery AGAIN. It's healing and I get to go back to school next week, but it's very painful and the medication makes me drowsy. Drowsy chapters are never good chapters and I'd rather have you wait and give something good then put out something not-so-decent. 

While Robin and Starfire is a very sweet relationship (in the cartoon), Roy and Donna have sexual tension up the wazoo when written correctly. It's one of the things I really liked about the "The Titans" comic. They got the physical part of the couple down pat, since the two were going at it like rabbits.

Oh, and the "Toga!" thing isn't mine. It's from National Lampoon's Animal House. I couldn't help myself.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Infiltration, Part 2

Titans and Gods: Awakening

A Teen Titans Fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Editing and Assistance by Cassie

Chapter 6: Infiltration, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the recognizable characters appearing in this chapter. They are all property of DC Comics.

Dedicated to DOJ, because it's her turn to be psychic.

* * *

Donna loved the feeling of the wind in her hair as Roy drove the Mustang convertible towards Jump City University. "I love this car!" she told him, grinning her head off. "Can we keep it?" 

He chuckled and she could sense him looking at her even through his dark sunglasses. "Not sure how happy Ollie would be if I charged a car on his credit card. Then again, he's done crazier things for Dinah. I may be able to do something for my 'Snookie Bear'."

"Oh, gods!" she wrinkled her nose. "Is that really what you came up with for my fake pet name?"

"It's not like I can use your real pet name, Wondy," he pointed out. "And while there are several other things I would love to call you, they're not entirely appropriate for a public meeting place."

Elbow resting on top of the center counsel, she let her head relax against her hand. "Like what?"

He mimed zipping his lips. "I'd tell you, but it'd be a bad idea to get smacked while I'm driving."

"That bad, huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "On second thought, I'm not sure if I wanna know what's going through that head of yours, Roy Harper."

"A wise decision," he agreed with a nod. Donna turned up the radio as a song she liked came on, but Roy continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Wow, was she beautiful, and she kissed better than any girl he'd ever made out with before—being raised by Green Arrow, that was saying a lot. Her skin was the softest thing he'd ever felt and goddamn if it didn't put ideas in his head that were anything but useful right now.

She seemed to notice him watching her instead of the road, winking one big blue eye in his direction. Roy resumed his concentration on driving, telling himself that getting through the mission was what was most important, and if he got to kiss her again in the process, well it was one hell of a job perk.

They decided to park a little ways away from the cult house, not wanting to scare them with a bright red Mustang pulling up their driveway. Roy got out and pocketed the keys while Donna checked her make up in the vanity mirror. "C'mon already, you're perfect. Let's go."

"Perfect?" she confirmed, sliding out of the car.

He watched her legs as she closed the door behind her, grabbing her purse out of the backseat. Was it really fair for the male population of the world for her to have legs like that? Maybe the fact all the Amazons stayed on Paradise Island was a pity move. "Absolutely perfect."

Neither of them had realized how close they were standing until she turned around, chest knocking into his. Roy used this closeness to his advantage, resting his hands on her perfect hips as he kissed her perfect lips. Donna stepped even closer as he nibbled her bottom lip affectionately before she dove in with her tongue.

He seemed to like this, especially as she locked her arms around his neck. His skillful hands stroked her sides. She finally pulled away, leaning against the door of the convertible. "Roy," Donna breathed against his lips, in an attempt to knock sense into both of them. Of course, when he took it as an eager invitation to kiss her again, she didn't object. Instead her leg rubbed against his, at one point wrapping around it in an effort to pull him closer.

After a few more minutes of being completely entranced by each other, Donna leaned back again. "Look, we really should go," her hands rested on his shoulders, gently pushing him away. "We're both loaded with cameras and mics," she added in a whisper. "They're probably taping this whole thing."

Roy stepped back, running a hand over his head. "I'm glad we took that minute to get back in character."

"Right," she nodded, then leaned back in the car to look in the mirror. "You ruined my lipstick, now I'm not perfect anymore."

His eyes ran up and down her body. "I do beg to differ."

Still, he waited a moment for her to put on more lip-gloss before the two headed towards the cult house. It was only a few minute walk, but it felt longer with the raging tension between them. There was no one around as they approached the front porch; the aura was mildly creepy. Donna's hand sought Roy's, lacing her fingers through his. He squeezed back comfortingly before knocking on the door and waiting for whatever decided to greet them.

* * *

"You there! Freeze!" 

Beast Boy jumped off of Raven's shoulder, skittering up a nearby tree like a normal squirrel would. The empath slowly turned to see a taller woman, clothed in a toga like her, though it wasn't nearly as well wrapped. "You're new here, aren't you?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes. Raven simply nodded. "What group are you in?"

Group? There were groups? "Um…beta?" she offered.

She sighed. "Of course. Evangeline can hardly keep track of herself let alone a group. Well, follow me."

Raven walked behind the woman, who was large enough to be an Amazon, if without the hourglass figure. Something was crawling up her leg and she managed to hold back a scream when she realized it was Beast Boy. He had transformed into a lizard, deciding to use her as an easier mode of transportation than his stubby legs. She'd get back at him later.

She was led around the back of the house, where another group of girls were kneeling in a grassy area, eyes closed. The woman stood behind a younger one, who seemed to be leading them and cleared her throat loudly.

The young woman on the group jumped in surprise, looking up at the figure towering over her. "Katharine! Look, Betas, it's Katharine! What can we do for you?"

Katharine grabbed Raven's arm, yanking her in front. "Evangeline, you lost another one of your group members."

"I did?" She looked wide-eyed at Raven, who did her best to appear abandoned. "Sorry…"

"If you keep this up, you will be in trouble," Katharine warned. "And you know what that means."

Evangeline gulped. "It won't! I promise."

The older woman turned around with a snort. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"I think it's the perfect time to break for lunch," the group leader announced, pushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears. Everyone started to stand up, when she yelled, "Wait! Let me do a head count."

Raven sighed, waiting until Evangeline went through the group four times, then followed them into the house, ignoring the inane ramblings of the leaders apologies. In what she guessed to be the dining area there was a long table set out buffet style, piled with Greek food. Her stomach rumbled and she basked in the feeling of a meal without fighting over carnivore vs. herbivore habits as she piled gyros onto a plate and sat in one of the nearby chairs.

Picking one up towards her mouth, she took a large bite as her eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. It was then she noticed three girls approaching her. One was tall, with a model's body and perfect mocha skin, another shorter, but pretty and blonde. The third, and apparent leader was about her height with dark red hair, but a wide smile in her direction. Raven wondered, after spending so much time with Starfire, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl if the prettiest girls in the room just knew she was used to feeling inferior.

"Hi," the redhead greeted her, smile not leaving her lovely face.

Raven swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, did I forget to say grace?"

The trio laughed, taking the seats around her. "You're funny!" the redhead gushed. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We're three original beta members, soon moving on to the temple of Aphrodite. I'm Aleta, this is Ledell and Daphne."

"I'm Ra…chel."

Ledell, the dark woman blinked in surprise. "You haven't gotten your new name yet? You really must be new."

"Oh, freshmen are so cute!" Daphne grinned.

She twitched at being called cute, then once again as Beast Boy started crawling back down her leg. Pasting a fake smile on her face, she resisted the urge to step on the lizard or swat him as he turned into a fly, orbiting her head before heading off towards other parts of the house. "Thank you for your kindness," she told them, trying to seem sincere.

Aleta didn't even stop smiling when she took a sip of her water. "We really love to welcome new members. Some of them are hesitant at first and we want to share all our knowledge with them to assure them they've made the right decision."

"Really?" A real smirk spread over Raven's face. She pretended to scratch an itch, adjusting her mic to pick up the best reception. "Go ahead. I'd love to know anything you want to share."

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee had claimed one of the communication rooms to watch the video monitors and record anything important. "Looks like Rae's got an inside here," he noted, taking a bite of a sub sandwich. 

Bee reached over to press the record button, hearing the tape click into place and the whirring begin. "And now we'll know everything they do."

He stretched, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah. For once I'm glad to be inconspicuous. We got the easy job."

"I dunno, Sparky," she grinned. "You just wouldn't be the same if you fit in with everyone else."

"Yeah, well…Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because I can."

Cyborg examined the contents on the monitors in front of him before murmuring, "Victor."

She frowned at him. "Huh?"

"Victor," he told her firmly. "My name is Victor Stone. Or just Vic. I figured with 'Dick' and 'Kory' all up on the real name thing, it's the least I can do." With a smile, he held out a mechanical hand to her.

"Karen," she took his hand, shaking it solidly. "So, Stone, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Wow, you were so creative with your H.I.V.E codename."

Victor frowned. "Hey, those things are hard to come up with! What's your last name?"

Taking a moment to clear her throat, Karen mumbled, "Beecher…"

"BEEcher, huh?" He grinned righteously.

She scowled at him, taking that moment to steal his sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. "Yeah, Karen Beecher. You got a problem with that?"

Grin fading into a slight smile, he leaned back in his chair. "Not a problem. No problem at all."

Meanwhile, in another part of the Tower, namely the Great Room, Robin was sitting in front of the mainframe computer, staring the smaller screen intently. Starfire came up behind him, placing a can of soda near his hand and he smiled his thanks at her. When she sat on his lap in lieu of a second chair, he smiled even wider. "Thanks, Kory."

"You are welcome, Dick. Please, what have you learned?" Her green eyes watched him intently.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. "Nothing good. A lot of this stuff is, unfortunately, written in Greek. Donna taught me some of it years ago, but there's no way I can read this."

"So, I guess the work your friend did was for nothing," Star commented, voice a tad cold.

"Oh, no, I did find out some useful things, and their budget is downloading now, that'll be a great help. Babs did good." He felt her stiffen. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, red hair moving. "No. Nothing is wrong." For a minute they sat in silence, Dick enjoying his new girlfriend's company. "So…she is what you would call an ex?"

Behind his mask, Robin blinked at her in surprise. "Babs? And me? No way. It was just a crush. Puppy love." Kory did not seem comforted by this. "She was always too old for me. Plus…she…she used to baby-sit me."

"Baby-sit?" Kory frowned. "We do not have this term on Tamaran. Is it something dirty?"

Dick choked on his soda. "No, nothing like that! Like…when I was too young to stay by myself and Bruce and Alfred had to go out, she would watch me. Make sure I didn't hurt myself and stayed out of trouble."

The Tamaranean brightened up. "Oh! A knorfka!"

"To a lesser extent…" he mumbled, face turning red. Kory smiled at the admission, leaning down and kissing his lips happily. He returned her affections eagerly, other arm coming to wrap around her so he could hold her in his arms.

Then the computer beeped, indicating that the file had downloaded. Dick pulled away slowly, leaving a pouting Starfire in his wake. "Sorry." He truly was. "This needs to get done."

With a sigh she nodded, resting her head against his as her strong hands attempted to massage the tension out of his shoulders. Robin's right arm extracted itself from around her in order to use the mouse. "This isn't right…" he muttered to himself. "It can't be."

"What is it?" his girlfriend asked.

"They have money. A lot of it. And most of it is going to a fund called 'Other.' What could they be spending millions of dollars on? Where could they be getting all of that?" Dick narrowed his eyes at the screen, silently willing it to display the answers he so preferred.

"Theft, perhaps?" Kory suggested. "Maybe a line of credit?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Possibly. Whatever it is, it seems that they should need money for whatever they're trying to fund. Hopefully Donna and Roy get in there and learn something." His arm tightened around Kory's waist. "Otherwise we could be in trouble."

* * *

The door opened not a minute later. It seemed to be your normal fraternity boy at a toga party; except that most of them didn't have toga parties in the middle of the day and they'd generally be carrying a beer instead of a bottle of water. "Yeah?" 

"Hi," Donna said, flirting lightly. "We're looking for the Gaian Ministers. We do have the right place, right?"

He looked her up and down, definitely seeming interested. "Yeah, gorgeous, you found the—" Roy cleared his throat, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. "I mean, no, sorry, wrong place." Taking a moment to unscrew the top off his water and take a long gulp, he let his eyes linger over the brunette for a last time before starting to shut the door.

"I knew they wouldn't go for a walk-in," Roy scoffed. "I'll just have to take my money elsewhere."

The door flew open again. "Money?"

Donna batted her eyes at him. "Yeah. We were hoping to join as financial backers, seeing as we don't go to this school."

He looked back and forth between the couple. "What kind of money?"

Roy took off his sunglasses with a roll of his eyes. "Ever heard of Queen Industries?" The frat boy nodded. "I'm the owner's son."

His brown eyes widened. "Oh, man. Uh, well, actually, Lord Fury should be here. I can take you to meet him. If he's not busy. C'mon in." Stepping aside, he allowed the Titans to enter the house, leading them back towards an elevator opposite the stairs. As the doors opened, he smiled at Donna. "Ladies first."

Wonder Girl walked in as Roy grabbed the boy's arm "Listen man. We might be around a lot, so keep your hands off my girl," he growled. "Got it?"

"Yeah, man. Got it." They rode to the top floor, which opened into a lobby of some such. Two large, golden double doors stood opposite them. The brother whispered to someone at a receptionist desk, who regarded them suspiciously. Suddenly, his eyes also widened in surprise; they decided he had just heard who the red-haired man in the room was.

"I'll contact him right away," the receptionist said and the frat boy excused himself. After a minute of talking rapidly on the phone in Greek, he nodded towards the duo. "Go right in. Lord Fury is expecting you."

Roy wrapped a comforting arm around Donna, pulling one of the gold doors open and walking into the suite. It was extremely luxurious, with large pillows placed on the floor, non-fluorescent lighting, and a light hint of lavender in the air. To the redhead, it seemed more like the gathering for a harem than a business room.

In a large throne, sat a man in his forties: pale skin, grey hair, muscular build, and an eye patch of his left eye. To his left where a young man playing with fire—they could only guess he was the one giving the Titans all the trouble—and a blonde who Roy very clearly remembered. On the Lord's far right was the woman with long, white hair, but right next to the chair was an older teenager with messy brown hair and what seemed like a perpetual scowl. "Hello," the grey-haired man greeted them. "I'm Lord Fury."

"I'm Donna Troy, and this is my boyfriend, Roy Harper," she introduced them.

"Harper?" Fury raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were Oliver Queen's son."

"Adopted son," Roy corrected with a wicked grin. "Doesn't mean I get any less money."

A smirk came to the Lord's face. "Well, then. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the floor of pillows in front of him, and the pair chose an extra large cushion to rest on. "Now, what has interested you in our…affairs?"

"I've always believed in the Greek Parthenon," Donna spoke up, voice ringing with sincerity. "It was how my parents raised me. They're dead now, but I've never lost those beliefs. When I heard about this organization, I was thrilled to know I wasn't alone."

Fury nodded, seeming to accept this response before turning his attention to Roy. "And you?"

He kissed Donna's cheek affectionately. "I go anywhere my girl goes. I guess if I was blessed enough by Aphrodite to have her, the least I can do is thank the goddess by following your teachings." He looked Fury straight in the eye. "And I've always felt that money can help say thank you for anything."

The man nodded slowly. "I see. A wise notion in this current society. But if you don't mind me asking…how much money are we talking about here?"

"How much do you want?"

"Really? And what does Queen think about this?"

Roy snorted. "He said it was stupid, but I don't care what he says. He doesn't control me anymore. Never cared, never will. As long as I have access to his cash, I'm fine. He won't notice anyway. Didn't even blink when I bought myself a car." Donna stared at her friend, wondering how much of this statement was his true feelings.

With a slow nod, Fury smiled. "Well, then. I think you'd both fit in perfectly here. When you can come, of course. But I would like to ask but one more question. Have either of you ever heard of the Gaian Elixirs?"

The redhead shook his head, expecting his girlfriend to do the same, but she nodded. "Yes, I have."

"You never told me about that, honey…" He attempted to shoot her a look to shut her up.

"It was the Gods' safety device. When the world had finally reached its breaking point, the Elixirs are gathered and the Gods can restart the Earth they worked so hard to create and shape," she explained.

Fury smiled, reaching for a golden goblet and draining it. "Excellent." He held the cup in front of the boy to his right. "Lance, go fill this up for me." The young man grunted in response, but took the goblet and went to the side where a bottle of wine was sitting while the other assistants snickered.

"What would you think if I told you that in this room is everyone you need to collect the Elixirs?" the Lord questioned. Donna and Roy both looked over to the brown-haired man, realizing he must be the one for the Earth Elixir. "And we decided we were going to end the world."

Donna looked at him with shining eyes. "Really? Oh, I wouldn't agree with you more! The world needs to go back to the simple beauty the Gods created it as!" Roy looked at Donna, trying to hide his surprise; she was a better actor than he had thought. And all day she had been kissing him….was that pretend too? He shook the notion out of his head and surveyed the Lord closely.

The young man returned with a full goblet. "Here, Uncle Nick."

"That's Lord Fury, you…!" His one eye looked dangerously down at the kid. "If I didn't still need you for the Earth Elixir…not to mention you being my sister's son…"

"Can I ask why, sir?" Roy questioned suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why you plan on ending the world."

He looked closely at the redheaded teenager. "The world is in turmoil, child. Greed and corruption rule nations all across Gaia's Earth, destroying it. Our dear planet is literally falling apart at our fingertips. People are confused with this new trend of monotheism, without paying the proper respect to the Gods who brought us to where we are." Fury took another sip of his wine. "With all this going on, why should we bring our Parthenon back to their glory days?"

Roy gulped, the intense words almost scaring him. "Um, right. Yeah, that's what I thought too. Just making sure."

Lord Fury looked at the two teenagers in front of him. "I think you two are going to fit in perfectly fine here."

* * *

Beast Boy continued as a fly throughout the house until he came to what was obviously a computer lab. Sneaking it, he made sure the coast was clear before turning back into a human. Choosing a monitor that was far away from the door, he started looking through the files, thankful that whoever used the computer last had forgotten to log out. 

"Okay, let's see what we got here." He clicked on the first file he saw 'New Projects.' "Let's see what this is." It just looked homework for him. Poorly written homework.

Another file caught his attention. "Weapons?" He double clicked on it, and a file of pictures opened up. "No way…" The pictures were all of different missiles and warheads, something he doubted was for homework. "Robin's gotta see this!"

He looked around the area before finding a wheel of CD-Rs. "Ha. I'm just gonna borrow one of these…" Bringing it to his station, he slipped it in and started copying everything to it.

Beast Boy didn't even realize when the door opened behind him. "Hey!" someone shouted. "Who are you?"

"It's a Teen Titan!" another boy identified.

"Sorry, no autographs guys, I'm outta here!" Beast Boy grabbed the disc, turning into a small monkey and maneuvering himself out of the room and down the stairs. "Raven!" he called. "Let's get out of here!"

The dark girl ran out of an adjacent room, followed by a flock of shocked girls. "Alright, c'mon." Her dark aura enveloped them as they disappeared from the house.

* * *

Fury was discussing the rules of the house when the receptionist from before burst in. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but…" He started whispering furiously in the Lord's ear. 

"WHAT!" He roared.

Donna blinked at him. "Is anything wrong?"

"It seems…" he spoke tersely, "that the Teen Titans have managed to infiltrate the house."

"The who now?" she asked.

Fury frowned. "The Teen Titans. You've never heard of them?"

Roy interrupted quickly. "She isn't from a place with any superheroes. I've heard of the Teen Titans, but that's because of Green Arrow and Speedy in Star City."

"Yes, well," the Lord looked very tense. "Perhaps you should leave now. I think we need to work on the…security here."

"Right, of course," the redhead got to his feet, pulling Donna up with him. "I'll just leave you my cell phone number and you can contact me whenever."

Lord Fury gave his receptionist a look. The flustered man turned to the teens. "Right, right. Just leave it on the desk outside."

"Thank you for your time today, Lord Fury." Donna bowed. "We hope to hear from you soon." The two Titans left quickly, Roy scribbling down a fake number on the desk before they sought refuge in the elevator.

Not two minutes later they were sitting in the convertible, breathing hard and laughing about how they'd gotten away with it. "That was amazing!" Donna gushed. "You played the part of the spoiled rich boy very well."

"Who was playing?" he grinned. "You were great. I almost believed you." Roy stretched, arm resting behind her chair as he leaned close to her. "I think we should get rewarded for all our good work. I know a little spot where we can park and just watch the ocean…"

Donna blushed, but definitely looked interested. "That sounds like fun…" She leaned closer to him, so their lips were almost together. "Let's g-"

Speedy's Teen Titan communicator going off interrupted her. Roy growled in annoyance, flipping the screen open and glaring at Robin. "What!"

"Beast Boy and Raven were spotted. You need to come back now."

"…right now?"

"Yes, Roy, now!" Robin ordered. Speedy sighed, "Yeah, whatever, we'll be there." He closed the communicator.

"Don't worry, we can take a rain check," Donna assured him.

He smiled at her, putting his sunglasses back on. "Count on it." After a quick kiss to his partner, Roy started the car and they set off towards the Tower.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever. But I actually have a really good reason. I was dying. Not in the metaphorical sense either. In the most serious, literal sense you can think of. I was in the hospital quite a few times and when I got out I just really wasn't up to writing. I have to do summer school to make up for everything I missed while being sick, but I hope to get a lot more done over the summer. 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
